


Hybrids

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, Jumpers, M/M, Nick Grimshaw - Freeform, Pain, Rape, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sad Harry, Smut, So it's all emotional stuff, Soft Harry, Stars, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Louis, hybrid!harry, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, like yeah and I am hopeful that you like it, lourry, noncon, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/orlouisharry">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 **Prologue** :

Creations made my God, everything made by one creator. Yet one of his major creations, known as humans, tends to abuse the weaker kinds. Abuse as in fulfilling dreadful needs and used for scientific research. And for those reasons, Hybrids are taken over. Peace destroyed within their souls and humans taking away their innocence. They cower in fear and all they can do is cry away the pain.

They’re half human and half cat. This was a huge mix up within human nature which was a reason why they should be tormented. Because they’re different.

Different. “They must be tortured!”

Different. “Disgusting creatures.”

Different. “Shut your whimpering mouth and get on your knees.”

Different. Those terrifying words that are constantly used against these creatures. Not only that, there were other strange factors within this specie. The fact that they were all male. Only few out of many male hybrids have the special tendency to give birth, which is why they’re kept way in special facilities to be poked into with needles as they transplant the specimens into each other’s bodies. Others, though, they’re kept in rough cages only let out when called by men who come partake in this project. Some are adopted and abused for research purposes, while others are used for sex within the small rooms of the facility.

~~~

Harry Styles, a charming kitty you see was brought into this facility when found roaming around the streets of Cheshire. He was terrified once they grabbed him, roughly dragging him into the white vans, men in thick suits as they tie him down.

He’s been in this facility for 4 years already, constantly beaten and tossed around by random men. He feels dirty, his insides twisting in both anger and in shame every time. Every single time.

But he never fails to make a wish by the small opening of his cage, where he sits and looks up at the moon, giving a small sad smile, “I wish to be free and loved. That’s all.” He says every night before he cries himself to sleep. Only to be awaken for another dreadful day.

Being a Hybrid was worse than Hell’s punishment. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

The little black alarm buzzed as it jerked and rang above the small nightstand by the bed.

“Fuck, Louis! Shut that thing off!” Zayn groaned in frustration, only muffled into his pillow beneath.

“Nooo, you get it…” Louis groaned from beside.

Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik were the names of these two boys, two Uni students in fact. They both have their own dreams that are quite similar in fact, which led them to be close contact friends and of course Uni buddies.

“Louis, dammit you’re near that thing. Shut it OFF!” Zayn retorts as Louis huffs, reaching out and slamming his hand over the snooze button.

“Z-Zayn.” Louis whispers, “We have to pick today, don’t we?”

Zayn answers quickly in realization, “Yeah. Yeah we do. We have to, you know.”

“Oh. I know that.” Louis whispers once more, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he gets off from the bed, “And I know it’s completely wrong as well.”

What these two were discussing were normal words being said throughout the first beginning days of Uni enrollment. The requirement for graduation was experimenting and housing Hybrids. Some students get lucky and receive mint condition ones, while others receive already traumatized and tormented ones. Most students, though, receive the sad and destroyed inside out ones. Hybrids… Hybrids used as experimental tools within research and sexual urges. Innocence torn apart from all over their bodies.

Louis huffs once again as he walks into the washroom, “Zayn… why? Why can’t we experiment on anything else!?”

“You know-” Zayn lifts himself off the bed, quickly fixing the sheets back, “If we were allowed to try something else, we would. But we can’t. You know that!”

 

“They're innocent creatures, Zayn. How could I do something like that! I really don’t want to keep my own. Especially if I have to look at their bloody faces every day and remind myself I can’t love them, but torture them?! I can’t.” Louis then freshens up and heads in to grab some change of clothes, taking another breath as he tries to relax himself.

“Well, life’s like that. We’re just toys within the master’s game. All we can do is take a follow while the leader takes that stand. Just cause we don’t want to doesn’t mean they’ll stop the whole process together. They’ll just carry out their lives while we get kicked out for not fulfilling our requirements,” Louis grunts at Zayn’s words, a small sad smile spreading across his lips.

“You and your big, thoughtful words. If only they were put to use.”

“Oh shut up Louis. Get ready. We need to go pick ‘em out.”

“’Mph fine.”

~~~~

“Get off!” Harry cried as arms pushed and pulled his own, far into the small room that was just in the end of the halls of their deathly home, “P-Please let go!” Constant whines and mewls left the Hybrid’s lips as he constantly cried in pain as new bruises formed over his old.

“It’s your day again, Harry! You know what you have to do.” A man grinned as he pulled onto the boy’s waist.

Harry looked up, barely seeing right due to the tears stinging his green eyes, “N-no. Please. It h-hurts.” He whispered but the man only continued to laugh as the client handed in his money.

“Take him in.”

“NO!” Harry screams, quickly shut off as a hand slapped over his lips.

~~~

“I don’t waaaant to!” Louis groaned as they headed out their flat, he continued to stomp in frustration as Zayn quickly locked their door.

“Louis! Dammit, your whining fucking irritates the hell out of me. Now shut up, put on your damn coat, and let’s go!” Zayn mumbles, “We have to and so we will.”

Louis glares as he puts on his black coat over, “Zayn, but- what if I throw up?”

“Why will you throw up, hmm?”

“I’m going to be sick, I can’t take something like this-”

“If you do throw up, I will shove your head into a dumpster for hours, then we’ll see why you threw up and I’m not kidding.”

“Fine, God.”

They head into their car as they head out towards the Hybrids Association.

~~~

The room was dark and hollow as they pushed the curly kitten into the dark room, quickly locking the door behind before he could jump out.

“Hm, well aren’t you a cute one?” a man grumbled.

Harry looked up and took in the man’s features, quite surprised that someone like him would come across here. Than man seems very decent, in fact, he had a whole shirt and tie with a nice broad shoulders and firm face. He wasn’t ugly at all either. Harry knows these types and 90% of them were like this, decent looking men with disgusting personalities.

“W-What are you going to do?” Harry whispers.

“Cute voice you got there too. How pleasant. Cute little fuck.” Harry winced as the words hit him, he’s a living thing not a disgusting toy, but no one seems to get that.

“Come here, Cat.” The man beckoned him over, but Harry continued to sit there, curled into himself with his ears hiding beneath his messy curls, “I said, COME HERE!”

Harry lets out a whimper as he crawled over to the man, trying his best to stop the overflow of tears trickling down his face.

“Damn, playing hard to get-” The man, also known as Danny, grabbed onto the boy’s tattered shirt, pulling him all the way till they looked at each other face to face, “I don’t like your silly games.”

“Meow!” asa fist blew straight across his chin, causing him to tilt his head in random directions, letting out shocked and strangled whimpers.

“Need to get this over with,” Danny muttered, he carries the cat in his arms, tossing him onto the small bed that stood across from them. Harry tried processing everything as dizziness was taking over, he gasps in shock as his clothes were soon ripped away from his body.

He tried to bring up his dainty hands to push, but were harshly placed down to the sides, “Little shit, trying to get me away? Well I’m pretty sure you met these.” He chuckles as he brings up 2 pairs of handcuffs up to the boy’s face, laughing as a small tear trickled over the boy’s face, “Now-”

Harry didn’t reflect, move, or do anything as his hands were attached to the sides of the bed. He just laid there in shock, eyes just wide open, and his ears hidden underneath his curls as he silently cried.

But he doesn’t hold back at all as his legs were spread wide open.

~~~

“Are we there yet?” the older lad continuously whined in the passenger’s seat as Zayn tried his best to stop himself from lashing at the guy.

“No, Louis. We’re not. Just a few more minutes.” Zayn muttered.

“Oh, ok.”

Few minutes later he poked Zayn’s shoulder, “We there yet?”

“No. Almost, but no.” Zayn huffs as Louis continued to wiggle within his seat.

“Zayn?”

“OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WE AREN’T THERE YET, SO SHUT UP!” Zayn winced at his own volume of his voice, “Look Lou-”

“Oh no, no no. It’s fine. I am a bit annoying and-”

“Hell you are.” Zayn chuckles as Louis glares back at him with a bit of humiliation implanted over, “Kidding. Kidding- Oh look. We’re here.”

The two make a turn towards the entrance and enter through the large, black gates. Zayn parks his car and heads out, “Come on Louis, let’s go.”

“I’m feeling siiick,” Louis groans as he scrunched his little nose up, “let’s go back.”

“Do you remember what I said earlier?”

“Fine!” Louis goes ahead and steps out of the car, looking down to the ground in defeat, “Let’s get this over with.”

They gave small smiles to the guards that passed by them as they walked into the mini gates of the building, Louis heart quickly cracked as he looked down at the rows of Hybrids trapped within cages. Not a single one of them smiling, nothing but loneliness and depression marked over their lips.

“Z-Zayn, I really f-feel sick.” He tugged against Zayn’s arms to only receive a glare back.

“Shush, Lou. Go look around and pick one. The faster we get one the faster we’ll leave.”

Louis huffed, but obeyed Zayn’s orders. The two then quickly parted ways as they walked deeper into the Hybrid’s prison. He looked at each and every cage, none of them seemed to even look at him as he passed by. He quickly stops when he hears a distant cry.

“What’s that?” He whispered to himself. His heart clenched as the sobs became clear, walking more towards the sound as he looked at his surroundings.

He stops and takes a look at a distant cage that marked ‘Available’, “What the fuck does that mean?” Louis wondered. He looked back over his shoulder, to see the other cages with simple lettering of their names and info. For some reason this one was marked ‘Available’. Louis’ curiosity got the best of him and so he headed forward to take a closer look.

“Hey there,” the cries stopped and all became silent, but their breathing, “What’s your name?”

The Hybrid only glared back, but Louis couldn’t see clearly because of the dark area. “Come here, I want to see you abit more.”

The Hybrid only hissed back, but Louis was soon able to see clear with a bit of adjusting. He let out a strangled gasp as he took in the abused and naked body. His tail limp and ears pointed up in alarm.

“You poor thing,” Louis whined, seeing things like this only made him feel worse about himself, ”Come here. You must be cold.”

The Hybrid has his doubts, but he sensed no danger so he came forward, crawling slowly as he limped on his knees, “Meow? “ he looks back at Louis with curiosity, his green eyes glossy as Louis looked back with his blue, almost forgetting his little motive he had on his mind.

“Oh! You must be cold, um here-” he squirmed a bit as he took off his black coat, giving a small smile as he handed it through the thick metal bars, “Use this. You look like you need something to put on. Well obviously.”

The Kitten gave a small nod as he reached out to grab it an-

“WHO ARE YOU!?” Bellowed a voice.

“Ah shit!” Louis jumped back as the Hybrid quickly scampered to the back of the cage.

Louis got up straight and held out a hand, “Erm. Thanks for the scare, but I am Louis Tomlinson, a Uni student and I am taking a look at your Hybrids.”

“Oh it’s you boys. I apologize for my shout, what may you be doing here?”

“I was checking out this Hybrid here and I am actually wondering if I could get this one?” Louis was surprised by his own voice, quite confident something he couldn’t have possibly mustered in a situation like this.

“I am sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, but he is a special Hybrid used for cli-”

“You mean to tell me he’s used as a prostitute?!” He looked over to see the poor guy crouched in the corner, his face scrunched up in shame of himself.

“Well no-” the man was then interrupted again by Louis glares and a quick saying.

“Well you listen to me you bloody guard, I want this guy and I don’t give a fuck how much it costs. I got the money that I would ever need and I am quite determined to get my hands on the fella. Now open the damn gate and take your money so I can leave.” He quickly concludes himself with a direct snap of his fingers.

The man grunted and nodded his head, “It’ll cost you much more than the original price.”

“Fine with me.”

“Alright I’ll hand you the papers, you may talk to the lad while I retrieve them,” Louis nods as the man walks off to finish the task.

Louis gave a small smile to the crouched up Hybrid, “You’re coming with me! Great! Hopefully Zayn’s done so we could leave quickly. Oh and mate, what would your name be?”

The cat gave a small sad smile as he spoke out with a raspy voice, “Name i-is H-Harry.”

“Harry! Aw how nice, matches in actually. Quite nice!” Louis gave a little giggle of joy to lighten the mood, “Oh take the coat mate, You’ll need it.”

“T-Thank you. You seem nice.” Harry whispered.

Louis just grinned to the compliment, “Well, I know I am!”

The two then quickly stop as the man came back, unlocking the doors and handing the papers, “Well here you go and you may pay up front.”

Louis tries to bring Harry closer to him as they walked up front, but he twitched away.

He doesn’t really trust me then, Louis thought, poor guy. I need to make him happy, even if it’s illegal.

 

~~~

(A/N) Well here is part one! I’ll update whenever I feel like it. But of course if anyone actually wants me to update it and asks me a bunch of times then I definitely will continue more quickly. Hopefully you enjoyed this one and sorry if it’s too quick. Lots of love! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: There is a bit of non-con and abuse in the beginning. If you need to let out go on to my main blog’s ask and we can talk. This blog’s only for my writing anyways. xx

(A/N) Hopefully you liked part 1, if not well I understand and you could come to my Ask and rant if you want, but I warn you I will feel bad and be really sad. But ha, I didn’t give a full on so eh. But did you like it? If soooo here is Part 2! Oh and please give feedback! I am expecting some so I can improve or continue my good job!!

Part 2:

“Alright so here is the reception, just pay off everything and you can take the thing with you,” the man gave no smile and left as soon as he finished with Louis.

The thing? Louis pondered.

“Hey, Lou!” Louis turns to the one and only Zayn calling his name, bringing a Hybrid of his own if he sees correctly, “You got one?”

“Um-” he turns to the quiet Hybrid who clutched on to his black coat, “yeah I did.”

“Great! I got mine! Name’s Niall. Cute isn’t he? Say hi Niall!” Zayn chuckles as the Hybrid seemed to have blushed at the comment.

“H-Hello.” He quaked.

I’m glad that they could talk. Louis thought, otherwise who knows how hard it would be to take care of these guys.

“Uh, hello Niall! You really are cute and an adorable blonde!” Louis gave a smile as the little hybrid backed away to get behind Zayn’s back.

“He doesn’t like you Louis, haha! Who would like you especially when you get snappy, eh?”

“Oh shut up mate, you’ll make Harry here more afraid of me you arse,” Louis snapped as he turned to see Harry far apart from his side. He gave a small sigh reaching over to the guy, “Come on, I’m not scary! Promise.”

Harry didn’t know for sure, so he backed away farther.

Zayn only chuckled to watch his theory revive itself, “Anyways, so his name’s Harry? The curly guy?”

“Yep! He’s- He seems special so I had to have a go on getting’ him,”

“Special?”

“Well he-”

Louis was soon interrupted by the receptionist returning from what seems to be her lunch break, “Pardon, but will you be paying for the Hybrids now?”

“Oh yes, um here are the papers and identification,” both Zayn and Louis handed in the stacks of papers into the woman’s hand. She gave a small smile as the register their names into the computer.

“Alright, well you’re good to go! Oh and please take this pamphlet there are some set rules you must follow. Please take them and read them carefully!” her smile was too nice as she said those words.

Louis couldn’t help, but wince as they came out of her mouth. She wasn’t being nice, she’s being quite darn serious about how to take care of these creatures, “Uh yes, thanks,” he curts his head as he takes the pamphlet from her hands.

“Well let’s go guys, I’m tired.” Zayn groans as he gives a slight stretch, laughing as the little blonde one jumped away, “Do I look scary?”

None of them replied, oh but of course Louis did, “You arse, you scared the shit out of me as we got here, what did you expect?”

“Louis, shut up let’s go.”

Louis stifled a laugh as they headed out of the dark place.

~~~

As they drove within the car, getting back home, it was all quiet and none of them actually tried to say anything. Nothing came to mind to discuss not even fighting, but of course that doesn’t mean they didn’t think.

I wonder if Harry would even like me. Louis turns his eyes slowly to the naked boy within his black coat, staring off with curiosity as he looked out the window, wow he looks so adorable like that. Even his little ears when he gets excited. I don’t get it. Why would people hurt these guys?

His thoughts were soon interrupted as Harry spoke, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Louis jumped out of his little bubble, blushing to the fact that he was caught and didn’t even notice him turning to stare at him back, “Oh oh um I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“All of you are like that, saying you don’t mean it. I bet something else is going on through that dirty mind of yours. All men like you are alike. All men and all you other people who love watching us scream in pain,” Harry whispered.

Louis just watched as the boy backed away, slightly glaring back, and shifting his head away. He couldn’t help but feel his heart clench… How could Harry even think he’s like one of those disgusting men!? But of course he doesn’t really know him yet, just maybe if he can get into Harry and be a bit closer, things could patch up.

“Alright guys, we’re here! Home!” A happy smile spread Zayn’s lips as he shut off his black car, locking and turning the keys and opening the doors, “Let’s go!”

Of course, Louis as a kind man, tried to lay a hand on Harry to help him out but-

“GET AWAY FROM ME.” He hissed with such a vile tone, Louis jumped back in fear.

“Is everything alright back there?” Zayn asks, as he takes Niall out with him.

“Oh yeah, just fine.” He replied quickly, looking back at the curly boy. Well, this bloody kid, even harsh than I thought. Ugh, Louis calm down. He came from a shitty place, what would you expect?

“Come on guys, we need to get in, I’m hungry too.” Zayn whines, as he turns on his foot and heads for their flat’s door, “We need to read all this stuff for classes starting next week too.”

“Ughhhh, Classes!” Louis grunts in frustration, following Zayn back and closing the door as soon as Harry walked in, “Do we have to take our Hybrids?”

“Well that’s why we got them, you twat.”

“Alright, don’t need to snap at me.”

Zayn just gave a smile as he headed of towards the kitchen, “Oh Niall, come on, got to hand stuff to ya.”

Soon only Harry and Louis were left in the room. Louis, though, didn’t even want to look up at the guy. He could just feel the stare coming from the half-cat, eyes boring into his back as he stood there. Probably his tail swinging back in forth with his ears perked up-

“Are you thinking about me?” The Hybrid asks.

Louis quickly turns, giving a small smile, “Well, to see what you need. Then yes. Yes I am.”

Silence~

“Creep.”

Louis nearly choked on his throat as he glared back at the boy, “Did you just call me a creep!?”

Harry retorted back and grinning, “Well you heard me didn’t you?”

“God, aren’t you quite a charm.”

“I am, but sadly you shits don’t deserve kindness.”

“Mine your language you disgusting cat!” Louis snapped, quickly regretting his words. He watched as Harry quickly tensed up, eyes going dark. Soon puddled with tears as he gave a small whimper, Louis bit his lip as he tried walking over, “Look Harry, I didn’t mean-”

“THAT’S ALL I AM! A DISGUSTING CAT. NOPE, I DON’T FEEL PAIN. I’M JUST A DAMN THING WITH EARS WHO BREATHES AIR FOR NOTHING.” Harry screams as he runs off, dropping the coat to the floor as he ran away to hide within the flat.

“HARRY!” Louis shouts. I am such a fucking idiot.

“Louis is everything alright?” Zayn calls out from the rattling kitchen, “I heard yelling.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just- just Harry feeling a bit pissy.”

“Alright. Anyways, make sure you hand him clothes. Just saw him run by naked and- I really wanted to eat but-”

“Zayn just shut up and make a sandwich.” Louis leaves with that, not bothering to hear Zayn’s retort as he searched for Harry within the home.

He hears a few sniffles coming from the bathroom, walking closer he could hear the kitty mumbling something, “It isn’t fair.” The kitty started, “It isn’t fair. Why do people think we’re trash? I have feelings too. I do! Otherwise why would I be crying? It hurts and water comes out of my eyes and- and everything hurts.” A few broken sobs break in and Louis shudders with hurt, “I want to be able to play with other kids like I saw out my window. I want people to cheer me when I do something right. I want to be like everyone else, but most of my life was wasted. Wasted. I was and I am always alone, I just want to be free.”

Louis couldn’t take it and shoved himself through the door, hearing surprised gasps leave the curly boy’s lips, “Listen, Harry I-”

“GET OUT!” Harry’s ears perked up once again, he hissed with anger as he cowered and tried to hide his body away.

“Harry lis-”

“NO!” soon little mewling whines escaped the boy’s lips, “Just- leave me p-please.”

“For God sake’s Harry! Listen TO ME.” Louis quickly crouched down on his knees, getting closer to the Hybrids and whispering as calm as he can, “I-I’m not like those other guys you’ve encountered. I’m not. I care. Do you really think I want to hurt people or Hybrids?! I didn’t even want to fuckin step in there, knowing the fact that I have to experiment on you-”

“Experiment?” Harry gasped as he whimpered and looked straight to the floor, “Why do they do these things to us?”

“I don’t know, but please. You need to know that I care. To be honest you really should trust me, because you really needed saving.”

Harry looked back up, his ears going low and into his curls, “I-I’m sorry for snapping earlier.”

“It’s alright. I understand, but it was really my fault for calling you a disgusting cat.” Louis chuckled as he ruffled Harry’s curls. He flinched a bit, but gave a small relieved smile.

“I am though,” He mumbled.

“No, you’re not. You’re worth more than just a cat. You’re special and I can see it.” Louis grinned with joy as he watched him give a small smile.

“Y-You mean that?”

“Of cour-” He’s cut off by two arms wrapping around his body, holding him tight and he was a bit alarmed as he felt his shirt suddenly becoming wet, “Harry?”

“You- You made me really happy, I’m not lying. You don’t understand how long I’ve waited to hear this from someone else’s mouth, especially from a human. T-Thank you and I am really sorry for my bad behavior. No one ever said something that nice. It feels really good. Really good,” He sniffled as he looked up from Louis chest, looking into his blue eyes, “T-Thank you, master. Thank you.”

“Master?” Louis retorts, “Ew, why master?”

Harry pulled away, confused and a bit scared that he messed up this little moment,“W-What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“It’s just that, ugh being called master makes me feel like some old guy buying you for sex. Or some kinky sex story.”

“What?” Harry looked back with a perplexed look, “What is sex?”

“What do you mean ‘What is sex’? Isn’t that what they made you do over there?” Louis inquired, “D-Did they not explain anything of that to you?”

“I did not know the name. They never teach us anything. We learn words from people who whispered to us when they trapped us in a room an-”

“Never mind, drop the topic.” Louis blurted out. No, he wasn’t going to hear what things happened there. He won’t, it’s the past. He’ll make things better, “Just don’t call me master, call me Louis!”

Harry perked up and smiled, “Ok!”

“Now let’s go, I need to give you some clothes,” Harry giggled and nodded his head.

Things are looking up, Louis smiles as they headed out the door and towards Louis’ room.

~~~

Hope that was good! feedback would be great. Btw anyone know anyone who makes great trailers? Could you see if they could make em for my fanfic? 1 Minute long would be perf. Please :D? xx


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: There is a bit of non-con and abuse in the beginning. If you need to let out go on to my main blog’s ask and we can talk. This blog’s only for my writing anyways. xx

(A/N) Thanks for some of the lovely feedback! Thank you! I am going on with Part 3 now. Sorry again if it’s bad, ‘cause I am kind of rushing on this due to the late night here. But I want to get over some stuff so haha haha. Yeah xx Feedback’s lovely!

Part 3:

“Wear this one!” Louis holds up a T-Shirt with cute little paw prints across the navy blue front, “Come on now Harry, You need something to wear.”

Harry playfully glared, “Just ‘cause I’m a cat, doesn’t mean I’ll enjoy kitty shirts.”

Louis groaned as he nodded his head, “Fine. Fine. Let’s see- This one?” He grinned a bit as he held up another T-Shirt with a little Hello Kitty Logo.

“Are you kidding me?” Harry muttered, with his ears slanted down in secondary embarrassment, “Where’d you even get that?”

“It’s cute though! Oh and I got it from one of my sisters, must’ve gotten in my bag while I was packing for this place.” Louis chuckled as he tossed the shirt away, looking for other things he could wear.

“Um, Louis?”

“Yeees!” Louis gives a rising shine smile as he continued to search through his white closet.

“Can I wear one of yours?” Harry whispered, “If it’s not a problem.”

Louis turned to give a small grin, “Well of course, but which one?”

Harry jumped up, still naked of course, looking over Louis’ shoulder to his vast closet, “C-Could I have that red thing?”

“Red thing?” Louis watches as Harry leans a bit forward, trying to grasp for the red jumper that stuck out from over their heads, Louis chuckled as he pulled down the entire thing, “Oh this one?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Sure! This one’s special actually.” Louis gave a small smile as he ran his hand over the beautiful embroidery. Harry looked up in surprise as Louis continued to tell his little tale, “You see when I was young, like age 10, I was quite lonely. My parents would be busy and really off with other things than me. Sad life, lonely, stuff happens and blah blah. I got this when I had a severe erm, sickness. I was bed ridden for months and I was quite terrified that I would die any night. One night as I slept in my bed, I looked out a window. I was really upset that I couldn’t go out so much, but I enjoyed looking out my window.” Louis rubbed Harry’s back as he continued, “My friends would wave and leave little gifts too. Really sweet of them! One night, though, I was finally cured and the doctor said I will be leaving the next day. I was so happy and excited and when I woke up the next morning, this was there by the window sill. That’s not it actually, there was a note. A really cute one, it said ‘You’ll leave tonight from this cold place. So as you travel take this warm comfort. It may be small, but it’s big on your heart –Your Well Wisher xx’ I cried that day, too. ‘Cause it felt so comforting.” Louis suddenly gasped as he realized he was rambling on, “My God! There I go again with my mouth. I’m so so-” He’s interrupted by arms around his waist, a hot breath against his ear.

“It’s ok. I like the story. It’s really cute and comforting. Thank you for sharing it with me. D-Do you mind me wearing the jumper?”

“No, not at all. I would actually be quite happy if you wore it! Two special things in one.” Louis chattered and he gave a slight giggle as Harry’s white cheeks turned red, “You’re so adorable! Now go on, wear it so we can go down to eat something.”

Harry nodded and turned away to out on his clothing, quickly he pulled on a pair of black trousers Louis handed to him and gave a small smile, “I feel so good. You wouldn’t believe how nice it is to wear something new.”

Louis couldn’t help but give a sad chuckle as he grasped Harry’s arm, “Your welcome, Harry. Now come on. Let’s get something to eat. Hopefully Zayn made something.”

The two walked down and Louis left Harry in the living room to make himself feel at home, “Zayn?” Louis called out, “Z- Zayn! Didn’t you make anything for us to eat!?”

He hears a –thump- and a small cry, “Fuck! Louis! You scared the shit out of Niall. Aw Niall, you okay?”

“Where are- oh.” He stares at the two who were underneath the table with blankets scattered all over the place and what seemed to look like a fort where the two were in, “Are you serious?”

Zayn glared back, “What I’m having fun here, go make something yourself you twat.”

“ZAYN! You know I can’t make a bloody thing. Let alone it being edible!” he whined as he gestured over the kitchen, “There’s nothing else to eat around here either! Unless you cook it!”

“Not my problem, then get your lazy arse out and grab something to eat. I’m here playing and getting to know my Hybrid here, ‘till tomorrow starts of course,” Zayn’s voice dropped a bit but he quickly looked back up, “Go hang out with Harry! He needs to know you better ‘till we start.”

Louis processed in Zayn’s words, giving out a sad sigh as he remembered that tomorrow’s when their experiment starts, “Um, yeah you’re right. I guess.”

Louis heads out the door, when Zayn then called out to him, “Oh and Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“You need to make sure you put that special collar on Harry, like the one on Niall.” The tan lad pointed to the blonde’s little silver collar, with red lights flashing off in the sides, “Otherwise if they catch you this on him, then they’ll think you stole h-”

Louis groaned, “I have to put that wretched thing on? Can’t I just show them some paper identification?”

“No, you can’t. It’s in the set of rules they’ve given us anyways. It’s a shock collar and it’s a priority within this project.” Zayn mumbled and he turned ‘round to check on the little whimpering Niall, “Go Louis. Get your arse food and try to connect with your Hybrid.”

“Fine.” Louis grumbled and walked off through the door, grabbing the collar that sat on their counter top.

He walks back to Harry to see him quietly playing with his curls, sitting in the middle of the floor and smiling incredibly wide, “Harry?”

He gasped as he watched the kitty jump in surprise, “Oh!”

“Oh, sorry Harry didn’t mean to scare you,” Louis whispered, as he walked forward to pet the head full of curls.

“No. It’s ok! What is it?” Harry asks innocently as he stared straight at Louis.

“My idiot friend decided to be selfish and cook him and Niall food. So it seems like we’ll be going out! Now isn’t that exciting? Getting to know each other on the first day an-”

“You’re rambling again.” Harry giggled as Louis blushed and closed his mouth up.

“Yeah, well before we go out you have to-” Louis pulls the flashy collar out and held it up in front of the kitty’s eyes, “Wear this thing around your neck.”

Of course, the kitty gave out a small desperate whimper and Louis’ heart creaked within his chest in empathy for the poor boy.

“Um- Okay.” He struggled out as he shifted himself closer to Louis, “You can put it on.”

Louis gave a small nod as he proceeded to strap and clap on the locks, fitting it around the boy’s neck, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. They had us wear these back there anyways.” Harry mumbled while his tail swished behind them as he shifted a bit more and adjusting the thing around them.

“Well what does it do?” Louis inquired.

A bit of air rushed out of Harry as he explained, “Well, if I know correctly. It’s both a tracking and discipline device. By discipline device I mean it will-” Harry stumbles over words as he looks down to his feet, “It’s like if you do something wrong or something it will send shocking jolts and paralyze the body-”

“Oh my fucking god, you can’t be serious!” Louis shouted, he gasped as he placed his hands over his face, “You can’t be serious and I just strapped that shit on you.”

“You’d have to anyway, please don’t be stressed about it.” Harry whispered.

“Well, just stay out of trouble and you won’t get hurt,” Louis mumbled back. As if things will be fucking alright, he thought.

~~~~

The two walked through London streets as they headed off to a small cake shop down a couple of streets. The wind blew within their hairs and it’s actually quite peaceful and quiet as they strolled silently. Not many people were in sight and Louis was relieved he didn’t have to put up any of his harsh acts towards the Hybrid.

“Where are we going?” Harry perked up as his tail shook in excitement.

Louis gave a small smile as he ruffled Harry’s curls, “We’re going to another friend of mines. He’s got a little cake shop and we can eat some cake there!”

“What’s his name?”

“His name’s Liam. Very nice lad. Had a crush on him for like 3 years.” Louis rambled as they walked on and nearing their destination.

Harry couldn’t help but huff at the thought of Louis being with this guy named “Liam”, “Do you still like him?”

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Not that much. Like I don’t even know if he likes me back or anything. So I let it slide.”

The little Hybrid had many other questions flooding his distant mind, but the two already reached their destination.

“LIAM!” Louis bellowed once he entered through the doors, “I WANT CAKE!”

“SHUSH!” The tall brown haired lad dashed in as he placed a finger over Louis lips, “I have others here trying to order so shut up.”

“Mnmnm” Before Liam could even react, Louis licked over Liam’s finger, and giggling as the other pulled away in disgust, “I need cake Liam, for me and a kitty here.”

“Ah god, Louis that’s gross!” Liam whined, wiping away the slobber from his fingers, “Wait, Kitty? You guys got one already?”

“Yep, he’s quite special looking ‘ere.” Louis grinned as he pulled Harry closer into his side.

But for Liam, a panic feature spread across his face, “Louis, I need to talk to you a bit, alone.”

Louis nodded and walked ahead, “Now Harry, stay here, ok?” Harry nodded in response and seated himself on the chais beside him.

~~

“What!” Louis shouted, “What do you mean I can’t bring him here!”

“He’s a Hybrid and if people see you treating him as a human, they’ll shut me down, take you to jail, and kill the guy.” Liam ushered.

“How!” Louis gaped in shock to the thought of all this, such disgusting torturous words.

“Did you not read the damn pamphlet?” Liam inquired. Louis looked to his feet in shame mumbling a no. Liam gave a sigh and grabbed for Louis hands, “You’re a really good friend Louis. I don’t want you to get hurt or anything, ok? Especially because of any careless mistakes, that’s worse. I’ll pack up some cake you can take home, alright?”

Louis nodded and threw himself into Louis’ arms, exhaling his trapped breath, “Thanks Liam. I just don’t- I can’t hurt them you know? Class starts tomorrow with them and I am terrified to what experiments they’ll assign us with. Utterly terrifies.”

“I know Louis, I know.” Liam patted Louis’ back and placed a kiss over his forehead, “Now come one, go check on that kitty while I get cake.”

“Haha, alright mate.” Louis chuckled as he waked out through the door.

“Harry?” He called out.

He wasn’t there.

“Fuck, where did he go!?” Louis panicked as a rush of torturous images flooded his mind, “Harry!?” Quickly, he ran through the door and gasped to see the Hybrid lying on the floor, crouched up in pain as a couple of daunting men stood by the limp body.

“HARRY!”

~~~

(A/N) Sorry for the late update. Got a bit lazy. I’ll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n) sorry if this seem rushed. Hopefully this one’s alright. I fell in my school gym and my side hurts :/ So sorry if it isn’t what you expectedor if it isn’tgood. :/ Enjoy and feedback would be lovely. Xx

Chapter 4:  
“What are you doing?” Louis shouts in agony as he runs to the poor kitten whimpering in pain. The men continued to chuckle, not noticing Louis at all. Kicking and bashing the boy onto the floor. A grunt of anger left Louis lips as he trailed forward, pushing one of them away.

“He’s yours?” asked one of the men, as if nothing happened and he’s just a lost piece of garbage across the street.

“Yes. YES HE’S MINE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT HIM!?” he screams as he caressed the now unconscious kitty in his arms, “Oh God Harry, Harry you ok?”

“Well… he’s a Hybrid. You can’t just leave a good looking thing like that alone. Needed some game. Turned out he’s taken.” The man chuckled with the other as they began to walk off, “I warn you man. Don’t be too nice to these disgusting things. Get caught and you suffer.”

“You fucking bastards,” Louis cried as he ran a hand through the boy’s curls, “Oh GOD!” A gasp left his lips as he felt a puddle of blood against his hand, seeping through the boy’s wounds. Curls becoming damp with his own blood, “LIAM! LIAM, GET THE HELL OUT HERE!”  
It took a couple of seconds when suddenly Liam dashed through the doors, a shocked glance washing the other two, “W-What happened?”

“Some bastards took him out while we were talking. Oh god-” Louis groaned in frustration as he saw a purple bite mark on the boy’s neck underneath the collar, we need to take him home!” Liam nodded frantically as he ran back into grab his keys.

The wind blew through the open door of the car as Louis tried soothing the boy’s wounds. Kissing and combing through the red stained hair.

——

"Quick! Bring him in!" Louis jolts as he pushed the door open, ignoring the two others who stood terrified, "Oh god!" 

"What happened?" Zayn inquired as he pulled himself and Niall back as they watched Liam and Louis dash onto the room down the hall, laying the Hybrid on to the bed.

"He got attacked by a couple of men," Louis muttered as he grabbed a small wash cloth, drenching and wiping the excess blood, "Liam go bring the first-aid kit."

Liam followed the orders, quickly rushing through the halls to grab for the kit. His heart wrenched in empathy to watch the poor Hybrid suffer as while unconscious, “Here. Wrap the bandage around the head,”

“I know! Just shut up and let me clean him!” Louis snapped, but of course he quickly apologized. Letting out his frustrations on his lads was not a really good idea.  
Zayn and Niall followed Louis orders: grabbing extra clothes, bits of food, and any utilities for the boy.

Minutes pass and the lad sits fidgeting his fingers, When will he wake up? He thought. His eyes go wide as the flow of negative thoughts ambushed his mind, Oh god, what if he doesn’t!? Fuck, then I’ll have to take him to the Association center and I doubt that they’ll help him.

Before he could start freaking out a small whimper and his name left the kitten’s lips, “L-Louis?”

Louis jumped forward, the other lads looking up with relieved faces as Harry tried to get up, and wrapped his arms around the kitty.

He pulled away when he heard a small whimper and a sniffle from the Hybrid, “Oh no, Harry does it hurt? I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left y-”

“I’m so sorry!” Harry looked up with wet green eyes as he cried into Louis shoulder, “Don’t hate me! Please! Please!”

Louis gaped back in shock, a jolt of shock and confusion running down his spine as Harry sniffled into his shoulder, “Sor- Harry why? Why are you sorry? Love, you’re the one who got hurt.”

A blush crept up to Harry’s cheeks to the word ‘Love’, but it all became a whimper again as he grasped onto Louis shirt, “No, I’m so sorry! Y-You won’t send me back w-will you!?”

Louis sighs as he laid his own fingers over the tight fists of Harry’s, “Don’t say something like that. I’d never send you back there. Now tell me, what’s getting you freaked out? Are you feeling pain?”

Harry nodded slowly as his grip became softer, “It’s ok though. I’m used to it.”

Louis’ heart shattered.

But Harry looks up again into Louis’ eyes, “It’s just- I ruined your special sweater!” His face scrunched up in shame, “I-I ruined it! The man there was pulling on to me and he was grabbing on the sweater. I got really scared he would rip it so I tried to move, but another man grabbed me. I-I tried to call for help, but they grabbed my mouth. P-People saw what was h-happening, but no one came to help. I tried to get away and then the man hit me outside and now your sweater is ruined!” Harry rambled as he continued to push against Louis, crying his heart out to the thought of making Louis disappointed in him.

He felt close to someone, in such a short amount of time.

He didn’t want to lose that feeling.

Louis gasped and held Harry close to his chest, “Liam? Zayn ‘n Niall? You guys can go. I want to talk to him alone,” the three nodded as they quickly left out of the room and he turned to the sniffling kitty, “Listen, Harry, I can’t believe you’re crying over that sweater. Your life’s way more important that and I can’t believe you’re crying hysterically for that! I was scared you were hurt badly!” Louis scoffed as he gently wrapped the bandage around the Hybrid’s head, “I need you to be safe Harry. A sweater is nothing, no matter how special the story may be, compared to you it’s nothing.” Louis flashed a small smile as he patted the boy’s curls.

Harry’s breath hitched to the gesture. So pretty, he thought, So pretty.  
“Wait, but Lo-” a finger over his lips stopped him from speaking no more, his eyes darted from the hand to Louis as he gave a small sigh as Louis leaned in.

“You’re more important, You’re more important Harry.” Louis whispered, placing a gentle kiss over the Hybrid’s forehead.

I’m more important, Harry’s mind raced, I’m important.  
~~~  
Hours passed and they held each other during that time. Momentarily talking and looking out the large window in the side of the bedroom.

Harry suddenly piped up, “I love windows.”

Louis gave a small smile, “Why’s that?”

“Because they make me feel free, but also stuck,” Harry whispered, “It’s like you can see a chance to feel free, but you’re just stuck and you aren’t sure if you’ll make it. It’s as if you’re in the middle of freedom and danger. I feel like I’m in the middle, not too much and not too little.” Harry whispered as he tilted his head, looking at the small bird that pecked onto the window sill, “But it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to burst through and taste freedom.”

Louis gave a small sad sigh as he looked to his lap, “Listen Harry. Just talk to me if you’re feeling confined. Okay?”

Harry turned to him, a scowl masked over his gentle features. Louis gasped in shock as the boy’s ears perked up from his curls, “I’m just another toy for college studies.” He sputtered.

“No Harry, stop! Don’t go there. It’s not like that!” Louis whined.  
Harry chuckled sarcastically, “Yeah sure,”

“Harry I thought you’d understand, I’m not like those other people.” Louis muttered, “Please. See that and just let go and come into me okay?”

Harry gave a small sigh as he looked up to Louis, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears, “O-Okay. I will promise.”

Louis gasped as their chests collided into a strong hug, Harry grasping onto Louis like life support, “Thanks Harry. Now come on. You didn’t eat anything so let’s give you food!”

He flashes a small smile as he grabbed for the tray of food on the night stand, “Louis?” Harry whispered.

Louis placed the tray down onto the blanket before them, “Yes?”

Harry blushed in an instant as he looked down to the tray of food, “Will- Will you feed me?”

A flashing smile spread through Louis’ face, “Of course.”

They spent their evening quite nicely. Forgetting about the whole dilemma from earlier and as much Louis would hate to say it, it actually felt good to know this happened, ‘cause it brought them closer.

~~~~  
"LOUIS WAKE UP!" Bellowed Zayn’s voice through the halls and straight into Louis’ head, "WE NEED TO GET READY TO GO."

Louis groaned, but stayed in the bed. Shifting and hitting a certain form before him, “Oh Harry sorry!”

The Hybrid whimpered to the small blow on his back, but perked up his ears in excitement as he watched Louis sit up. It’s time for classes, Louis internally groaned as he rubbed his face and looked down to the green eyed Harry.

"Are you okay Louis?" the boy had a sincere look of concern as he leaned in closer, their faces only centimeters apart, "Is Louis ok?"

The older boy blushed as he tried to respond, but was soon startled by a pillow ramming the back side of his head, “Fucking Louis. get the fuck up and get your big ass ready for class. We’ll be late and I don’t have time for your shit.” Louis gasped at the thick tone of Zayn’s voice, but chuckled as he got up from the bed and headed off to the restroom.

"Fine, looks like someone didn’t get a good fuck," Louis chuckled as he left towards the bathroom, Zayn being left agape.

Harry only looked back in forth in confusion, Fuck? What does fuck mean?

~~~~  
About an hour passed as the 4: Niall, Zayn, Harry and Louis; were getting ready for their class courses. The two Hybrids sat next to each other as they watched their owners fight about what to wear on the first day and Zayn kept slapping Louis’ ass and laughed as it bounced.

Well for Harry, for some reason he couldn’t understand, he wanted to bite the hell out of Zayn’s hand for doing that shit.

"Come on guys!" Louis called out, they all finished breakfast, got dressed, and took their frustrating paper work into their stressed hands.

"Oh shut up Louis, you’re the one behind all of us," Zayn muttered. 

There was a bit of silence as Louis and Zayn sent glares at each other, but all tension was gone as the Hybrids laughed and giggled at the immaturity level of the two boys.

Louis and Zayn both looked at their little companions, eyes filled with awe as they watched their ears perk now and then with their tails swishing, It’s going to be Day 1 of the experiment, but we’ll make it through. Louis thought, his heart fluttering as he watched Harry look back at him with a smile, a smile of trust.

A smile that opens every window of his heart.

~~~~  
(A/N) So i updated! I’ll do the next Part soon. Sorry if it sucked okay? But yeah feedback would be great and if improvements need to be made go ahead and lay it on me.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Hello and here is part 5! Thanks for the lovely comments on this! I was so happy!!! So here is another part it just came into my head so yeah. Hope it’s good. Anyway um if you know anyone else who love gays, Larry, and Hybrids; share this with them! I want people to check it out so yeah! Oh by the way is anyone willing to make a trailer for my fics. Oh my God I would do it myself but I don’t know how to ise gifs in the WLMM. Xx

  
Chapter 5:

  
“Welcome everyone and happy new school year!” the head master bellowed through the noisy halls as the students walked to their classes.  
Zayn and Niall waved a good bye to Harry and Louis as they headed off to their rooms, “See you at break time!”  
Louis gave a small, weak smile as he held Harry close and headed off to their classes. His stomach turned and churned within the pools of guilt as he watched the Hybrid beside him hop and perk his ears in excitement. Louis wasn’t excited, not at all.

  
It’s Day 1 of the experiment.  
How could that be exciting? While Harry stood feeling absolutely secure with Louis and close, he doesn’t even know all the harsh things that’ll happen to him.  
He doesn’t.

  
“Come on, Harry we need to get to class,” he gave a sad smile as he ruffled the boy’s curls and took his hand.  
Harry grinned as he leaned in to the touch, “Okay!”

  
It started with sign in sheets and meeting new students. Louis gave small smiles to everyone who passed by some fellow known students and gave them hugs. He even saw Hybrids from different shapes and sizes that stood by their owners. Harry was quite surprised and scared easily since he hadn’t seen such people and things ever since he was locked in the Hybrid’s Association Center.

  
“Louis, why do many of the other Hybrids look sad?” Harry showed Louis with a small finger, the many Hybrids that had bruised and sad faces over their features.  
Louis winced as he watched one of them drool blood onto the floor.

  
They weren’t just sad, they were fucking abused.

  
He quickly grabbed Harry’s hand again and took him out of the others’ sight, who looked back quite puzzled to see Harry in such a calm state.

  
———  
“Welcome everyone, to the first day of your University adventures. I can see all of you have gotten your Hybrids! Nice to know you’ve checked your college requirements. Now before we start I would like to ask all of you to send your Hybrids into this room here,” Mr. Grimshaw, their teacher, gestured towards a small room that was open to their classroom, “So please tell them to proceed.”

  
Harry tensed immediately and pawed Louis shirt, tugging the end of his shirt, “Louis? Louis, why does the man want us to go to that room? I don’t want to go. When I had to go into small rooms very bad things happen. Really bad things,” Harry whimpered as he continued to tug on Louis T-shirt.

  
Louis gave a small sigh, “Don’t worry love. Other Hybrids will be with you. Nothing will happen, promise.” He patted the boy’s back and urged him on. Harry constantly looked back at Louis as he walked off to the small room.

Mr. Grimshaw quickly shut the door as the last Hybrid stepped in and moved on with his discussion, “Alright. Now as we get into our first day. We need to start with the basics; Using the shock collar.”

  
Louis cringed to the thought of the Hybrid’s body jolting in shock then suddenly going numb and still from the pain.

  
He wanted to puke.

  
That’s not something he would ever want to see in his life; Ever.

  
His mind clogged in a foggy state, he’s just not that type of person nor would he ever will be

  
“So for starters, we would need a volunteer!” the man grinned as he walked into the small room, closing the door behind him.

  
Oh God no, Louis’ eyes widened as his breaths became quicker, Please don’t pick Harry, Please don’t. What if he does!? His mind swirled as he closed his eyes and prayed.

 

“What are you going to do?” the small voice cracked.

  
Louis wanted to scream and bash his head against the table all while his heart was pierced by glass; it turned out to be Harry who stood near the man quite scared and alarmed. The Hybrid had his tail hiding behind him and his ears perked down in fear as he looked to Louis with shocked eyes. He was terrified.

  
Louis’ was terrified himself as he watched the Hybrid cry out, “What will you do to me?” Louis was terrified as he watched the boy cringed as Mr. Grimshaw grasped onto his arm. Louis had no idea what to do and plus the fact that he sat there helpless as he watched the man pull on his curls.

  
“So who’s your owner?” The man asked. Harry didn’t answer as he looked to the floor in fear, not meeting the glaring eyes above him. His heart pulsed within him as he prayed that Louis might stop the man or something because he really doesn’t have a clue to what’s going on. “I just fucking spoke to you!” The man shouted now and Louis cringed, other students chuckled and some cringed away within their seats, slowly watching.

  
“L-Louis is,” Harry mumbled, his ears glimmering with wet tears.

  
_Slap._

  
Harry gave out a startled cry as he felt on his bottom with a snapping sound, he cried as he hid his tears trying to get rid of the burning sensation over his cheeks.

  
“You don’t fucking call your owner by name you disgusting animal!” he shouted, “I want you to crawl on your knees and go to your damn owner and call him MASTER. Understand!?”

  
Louis wanted to cry as he watched the boy nod and began to get on all fours, looking up with wet eyes as he started to crawl up the aisle. Many chuckled as he whimpered and began to cry, tears slipping through while reaching out to Louis, “M-Master?”

  
Louis screamed and pushed out of his chair running out of the room. Looks shot at him as he ran through the halls and straight to the men’s restroom. Locking himself behind the farthest stalls and cried.

  
I can’t do it! I can’t! I can’t! Louis’ mind blasted in anger and frustration as he pulled on to his hair and cried, those images flooding his head of Harry calling him master. He didn’t want that. HE DOESN’T!

  
Minutes passed, getting up we washed the mark of his tears and headed off to go back to the classroom.

  
His eyes grew wide as he heard a painful scream; he sees himself now running to the room and lets out a cry himself as he watched the Hybrid in a fetal position and choking as he pulled on the collar that buzzed over his neck.

  
“S-sTOP!!” Harry screeched as his body throbbed, “P-Please!” the man just laughed as he played with the little controller that stayed attached to the collar.  
“NO!” Louis screamed as he fell forward and grabbed for the control, quickly shutting it off as he sat near the Hybrid. His breathing went calm as he stared up to Louis, eyes dazed and foggy, rolling to the back of his head as he closed them shut.

  
“Excuse me Tomlinson! You’re not allowed to interfere with my session!” Mr. Grimshaw shouted as he gripped onto the white shirt collar, pulling him off the ground and away from the unconscious boy, “Get to your seat now!”

  
Louis pulled away from the grip, dropping to the floor as he allowed a few droplets of his tears slip over and down his cheeks, falling onto the Hybrid’s lips and cheeks. Rolling and falling to the floor with a drop.

  
“You two,” the teacher pointed towards a couple of students who sat near the edge of their seat, “I want you to throw the thing back into the room and get this boy here back to his seat.”

  
Why? Why do they have to face such pain!? Louis’ mind cried as face stayed silent while he was pulled back onto his seat, eyes shutting as they carried the body and shoved him back to the room.

  
“Now, time for your first month’s assignment!” the man bellowed as if nothing ever serious fucking happened.

  
————

  
The bell rang and the first few classes passed quickly, it’s time for lunch and Louis needs to fix his head. He couldn’t even check on Harry once after the first session. He was warned and was told that they have checkups and work to do on them. Something about adding a barcode to their body in order to scan their body prints for experimentation areas.

  
“Hey Louis, you alright?” Zayn startled Louis who stood right next to him as he grabbed for a small brown tray of lunch. It had a carton of milk with a little bowl of salad and he looked at it as if it was some foreign creation, “Louis?”

  
“Huh? Oh yeah. Just that-” Louis stuttered as he looked down to his feet and gave few little breaths of sadness.

  
“They tried the collar thing on him huh?” Zayn whispered, “I know they did it to one of the other Hybrids in our class. I was terrified. God if they did that to Niall-”

  
“They did it to Harry. God, I can’t do it. Yesterday was so peaceful and he actually trusts me! Now- I don’t even know what he feels. I can’t!” Louis whined as he grabbed his tray and headed off towards the small benches towards the end of the café.

  
"Louis calm down people are watching you stomp like crazy!" Zayn hushed as he followed him and sat right across.

  
"How could I calm down. God it was terrible. Harry had no idea what was going on and he came up to me on his knees stretching out with wet eyes calling me," he winced as he whispered the word, "Master."

  
Zayn looked back at him with small eyes as he tried processing these images within his head. He gave an empathetic sigh as he felt a pang of hurt to be imagining something like that.

  
Felt so…. Wrong.

  
"I really want to check on him, but they locked us out and he already went through so much shit back on the Association and now- now it’s just," he covered his face within his hands as he sniffled, "I can’t watch him suffer, Zayn. He finally feels loved and he’s so innocent even though it was snatched away from him."

  
Zayn released a sigh once again, trying to come up with a way he could soothe the lad, but it’s so hard when you are surrounded by opposers. Where your one word to bring hope means nothing.

  
"How about you and Niall?" Louis sniffled as he asked.

  
"He knows what’s going to happen to him, told him everything yesterday. He was terrified and wouldn’t even look at me. I honestly had no idea what to do either, but he knew this was coming anyway. They told him everything from the place he came from. What I don’t understand is how come Harry has no idea what it is, like it sounds as if he has no idea what’s going on."

  
Louis looked at him as he thought, then it hit him again as he scrunched up his face in pain, “Zayn. I got him from a special cage and God the kid has no idea what sex is. Those things that men to do to him-” a small startling sob left his lips, “He just takes it and-"

  
The bell rang and everyone rushed to get to their classes.

  
"Well we got to go now. Louis just hold up alright?" Zayn gave a gentle soothing pat over his shoulders, "Relax."

  
Louis sniffled once more as he rose to his feet, walking to his next class.

  
——-  
1 more minute, Louis shook within his chair as he counted the seconds down, 5 more seconds.

*Ding*

Students rose up as they all waved goodbyes and headed out the door. Louis jumped up, nearly pushing the chair down and over the aisle as he dashed out of the room. He followed the group of kids who headed off to receive their creatures.

"God." He groaned as he entered the room and came across the Hybrid.

  
He stood there in the small room where Harry was tossed into, where he was tossed into and locked away till now still asleep or more likely forced to sleep. Louis stood there in front of the body that laid across the floor, face red with visible tear streaks as his eyes fluttered.

  
He’s _dreaming_.

  
Everyone was gone. They left after dragging their pets and pulling their tails, pulling them out the door. Dragging them into a four year long of suffering.

  
Louis couldn’t help but start to cry again as he knelt down onto the floor, reaching a small hand out as he touches Harry’s back, slowly soothing the broad back, “Harry?”

He whispered as he pushed a little, trying to wake the Hybrid so they could go home. Forget about what happened and go home. Go home so he could cuddle the hurt Hybrid. Go home so they could look out at the small window of their room. Just to go home.

  
"Harry love? Wake up please," he whimpered as he now took the upper half of his body and laid him over his lap, "Harry please?"  
A small sound of distress left the boy’s lips as he slowly woke up…

  
"GET AWAY!" Harry screamed his body jerking in a violent motion as he scrabbled away and scratched Louis as he tried to grasp him back, "G-Get away."

Hurt sprawled over Louis’ face, “Harry please it’s not my fault-"

  
"Lies! Y-you’re lying to m-me. I thought I was safe, b-but I’m n-not. I thought I was free, b-but I’m not. I thought I found someone to be safe with, b-but i didn’t," fresh tears spilled Harry’s soft cheeks as he cried and curled into himself. His ears hid within his curls as he cried into his knees.

  
"Harry I c-can’t control what’s going on. Please listen to me. I won’t hurt you. They might, but I would never and I mean never hurt you!" Louis crawled on his knees as he scooted closer towards the boy, holding out his arms as he whispered, "You can be free. Please, Harry. Release yourself and come into my arms." Louis sniffled as he shook within his position, "Harry plea-"

  
He was cut off as a sobbing figure tossed its self into his arms, their chests colliding as they cried together, “L-Louis I was so scared. So so scared. The man was very scary and I thought he was going to do bad things to me, but this time i-in front of people. M-my neck hurts so bad, too.”

  
"I know baby, I’m sorry," Louis whispered into the boy’s pointy ears as be rubbed his back, the sounds of sniffles filling the room, "Come on let’s go home. Zayn’s probably mad at us now."

  
Harry gave out a sad chuckle as he latched onto Louis, trying to stand, “O-Okay.”  
———  
(A/N) well here is part 5. Please send feedback and motivate me if you want me to continue this! Haha but yeah sorry if it sucked cause I typed the entire thing in the Evernote app with my iPod so yeah…. Lol and when I made their class day over with a ding, my lunch bell rang and I got scared. Ha ha ha. Okay nevermind. Anyway so yeah send feedback and stuff! :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Really and terribly sorry for the late update. I have exams this week and I’m sorry. I really hope you’ll like this one  xx

Chapter 6:

God damn it! Louis couldn’t help, but internally groan as he nearly topples the young Hybrid to the ground while trying to support his weight.

“Oh,” Louis gasps as he sees an angry Zayn and a cowered Niall standing right at the exit, “Zay-”

“What the hell’s taking you so long?” he mutters in anger, “You’re like what- 40 damn minutes here while I waited out there!? The teachers were all staring at me like I’m crazy to be here for a long time on the first damn day.”

Before Louis could even reply a small cry was heard from his side, “Oh- Oh, Harry?” he kneels down, pulling Harry into his lap as he soothed his curls, petting his ears.

“Louis, make him stop yelling please. It is scary.” He whispered as he pushed his wet face into the deep crevice of Louis neck, “It’s scary. P-Please.”

Louis nods empathetically as he turned to Zayn with cold eyes, “Harry wasn’t doing well today, Zayn. Will you shut that twat of a mouth of yours?”

“Oh, Louis, sorry. Harry, I’m really sorry,” Zayn got closer to hold out a hand.

Silence filled the room as Harr slowly looked up from Louis neck-

“No!” Harry cries again as he gripped Louis tighter, tears spilling as he cried from the pain shooting up his neck and Zayn who stood shocked.

“What?” Zayn asks as a pair of glaring eyes shot back into him, he turned to Niall for answers, “Why’s he scared of me?”

“Harry’s had a really bad day. I don’t think he even wants to go near anyone else other than Louis,” Niall simply says as he scratched the back of one of his ears, “He’s really broken. It’s sad. We’ve been kept in cages and confined with each other, but he’s been kept separated. He’s been alone and scared and used by men who’s got the money for him-”

“SHUT UP!” Louis screams in frustration as he gripped Harry tighter and cried out, “Just. Shut. Up. I can’t hear those things. Why!? Why would humans even do this? I can’t watch this and I don’t even want to be near any of this.” Louis chokes on a small cry as he watched the young Hybrid look up to him with red-rimmed eyes.

“I’m disgusting.” Harry whispered, “I’m disgusting, m-m-mast-”

Louis shouts, his eyes shut as he screams, “NO!” He cried as he grasped Harry tighter, “Don’t- Don’t call me that, please. Please Harry.”

A cough signals them out and they look back at two sad faces, “Louis. Please let’s go. You’re lucky we’re alone or if they saw this they would’ve taken him long gone now.”

“God, shut up.” Louis glares as he turns to pick Harry gently into his arms, rising their weight up as they slowly headed towards the exit, “Let’s just go. Class tomorrow and I really need to get my head straight. Mr. Grimshaw probably thinks twice about having me in his class ‘cause of today.”

Small nods were passed as they headed home.

~~~

“Harry?” Louis whispers with a small bowl of soup. A small bowl of soup that was kept within a microwave for minutes, just warm enough that’ll comfort the kitty. Louis wants the Hybrid to be happy, but who was he to even think that. Louis knew that he was useless and he could never make Harry happy. All he did was feel empathy and mope around and shouted at himself, ‘because moping wasn’t going to get shit right at all.

It’s already getting dark, with small stars peeking through the bedroom window, while Zayn had headed off to go out with Liam for some catching up or whatever excuse they had to go with so they could ‘hang out’. Niall was tagged along with them and had worn extra clothing in order to look less like a Hybrid so people wouldn’t be alarmed so quick. He’s a third wheel. Poor kitty, Louis chuckled a bit to the thought of Niall just sitting there and watching the other two snogs the life out of each other.

He shakes his head and heads on to call for Harry again, since he didn’t get a response at first, “Harry?”

A grunt was heard to signal Louis he was inside and he could come in, “Harry you alright?” He could see Harry nod within the darkness, it came to a surprise to Lou that he hadn’t realized all the lights were shut off, “I- I brought some soup for you. You need something to eat or drink at least.”

He walks a bit closer and sits on the small ruffled bed, playing with the white sheets ‘till they were flat and smooth. Louis placed the bowl down onto the nightstand as he gave a small sigh, “Harry, are you still upset?” A bit of pain jostled through his heart as he watched the Hybrid turn and look at him with his wet, red rimmed eyes.

 

Sniffled were exchanged as he whimpered and croaked, “My neck still hurts. It won’t go away, the pain. It hurts.” He whispered as he cried a little harder with his neck burning to each word he said.

 

Louis only sighed once more as he shuffled closer, his heart beating harder, placing his hand over the boy’s curls, “Harry? Would- Would you mind cuddling?”

 

He didn’t hear any sound or any whisper, but felt a pair of warm arms, quickly flowing over his waist and holding tight, “N-no Louis. I-I don’t mind.”

 

“That’s good,” Louis whispered and his hand trails up as he twirls his little finger into Harry’s warm, brown curls. He couldn’t help, but smile. The way the fit around and jump back into its shape when he untangles.

 

“Louis?” his thoughts were broken as a small voice interrupted, looking up straight into his eyes. The only light allowed into the room were the faint twinkles from the stars, defining Harry’s green eyes, “I want to tell you something else.”

 

“What is it?”

 

The curly boy shuffled closer as he whispered, “I really love stars, too.”

 

Louis nearly jumped inside, the way Harry talked got him dizzy and confused yet enlightened with guilt and love. Because he was being, Harry. Harry sharing what he loves and no matter how small it may sound, to Louis he knows Harry’s trying to share. He’s trying share with Louis because Louis’ the one Harry cares for. Of course the blue eyes lad shuddered as he asked, “Why’s that?”

 

Harry smiles. A sad smile that ripped Louis insides, “Because they look so good outside of a window. Back in my ho- I mean, prison. When I looked out at night, the stars would shine so bright. Sometimes they wouldn’t be there anymore and I didn’t know why. I was so scared when the stars would disappear, Louis. So scared because at night, the stars looked so pretty up there and even prettier when I looked out that window. It was so pretty. So pretty,” his grip tightened around Louis a bit more as he asked, “Do you know what stars feel like?”

 

Louis slowly nods. Unable to speak. No words could ever match up to what Harry just said; it was so sad, so sad, and desperate. He’s terrified that he may cry again.

 

“It feels free.”

 

Louis felt wetness over his cheeks.

 

Harry continued as he sighed into Louis’ chest, “It feels free, Louis. Free. It’s out there with others, shining bright and feeling so… free. Not stuck in a cage where its lights can’t shine. The stars were free, unlike me. That’s why I sat there smiling at times because I was so happy for them, Louis. So happy that they could be free and shine. I was also mad, though. I was jealous. I wish I could be free like that. Free. By free I mean I could step out and be me.” He looked up at the lad who cried silently. Louis hadn’t realized that Harry noticed his spilling tears, ‘till a warm hand brushed over his wet skin, “Step out and be me like those stars do every night outside my window. The same window that I came to love.”

 

Louis croaked as he placed a small hand over the Hybrid’s, he took it into his own as he raised them to his lips. Placing them gently he whispered, “You’re free with me, Harry.” A small kiss sealed Harry’s fingertips.

 

There was a small bit of silence ‘till a cry broke out. A cry that startled Louis causing chills running down his spine, “Louis!” Harry whimpered as he wrapped his arms around him. He cried. He cried and cried ‘till his throat was dry and burnt like the fire that pierced his broken soul, “T-Thank you. I’m so glad so happy I could share this- this- what I feel to you. Really. W-When I try to do that with others back over there. When I didn’t know I was going to be on display, I tried talking to some of those who v-visited, b-but all they did was h-hit me and c-call me things I never understood, but I knew they were b-bad. Louis, thank you so much. So much.”

 

Louis only shivered once more as he rubbed the Hybrid’s back, trying to comfort him as much as he could, “I’m always here, Harry. Always. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you. To stop them. I feel… weak and I’m sorry. God damn it, sorry doesn’t even fucking mean anything and I’m making it worse.”

 

“No.”

 

Louis looks at Harry again as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, “No?”

 

“Please Louis. Don’t be sorry about saying sorry. It means a lot. Even if it’s just a word. It’s coming from you. From a human’s mouth. From a specie that I never could have imagined to be so kind and caring towards. It- It means so much. My heart hurts. It hurts so badly. Even worse than those hands. But this hurt makes me… makes me feel happy. Yeah. It- it actually makes me wants to smile and cry happy. Happy. Something I never felt before…”

 

Louis cried once more as Harry whispered his four words, “Before I met you.” His eyes were blinded by prickling tears, blinding and blurring the stars outside the window before them.

 

“Louis. You’re a really kind person, I know that. I feel it and I couldn’t be happier. I don’t mind if you have to use me for your experiment. I really don’t. I’m giving myself to you Louis because you didn’t push me since you got me. Y-You actually felt for me. I-I really think you should continue y-your studies and if you have to use me. Then do it. Please. I don’t want you to fail because of me. P-Please.” Louis only sat there numb as Harry gripped his shirt and whimpered, “I don’t want you to fail your life because of a failing cock taking useless Hybrid like m-”

 

Silence.

 

Silence filled the room as a pair of lips slipped over the curly lad’s lips.

 

Silence.

Not just any silence. Not like the silence Harry faced every night within a locked room ‘till a man paid and entered. Not like the silence that ripped his insides.

 

It was the silence of a kiss.

 

A kiss that didn’t make his lip bleed.  
A kiss that didn’t ravish him by lust.

 

It was Louis kissing him as their tears blended and their souls mixed the kiss that made Harry cry harder as he felt and tasted the touch over his lips.

 

They pulled apart with foreheads touching as they panted, “Harry. You’re not useless. You’re not. You made feel… You made me feel how beautiful falling into the wrong could be. You made me feel the right. Thank you Harry. Thank you.”

 

The cuddled and kissed as they drifted off to sleep. Ignoring the now cold soup and ignoring the distant drunk slurs of their friends rambling within the halls.

 

They slept with teary smiles.

 

Happy, teary smiles.

 

*********

 

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

 

“UGHHH!” Louis groaned as he slammed his hand over the alarm clock, but soon startled as a laugh spilled through his ears.

 

He turned in surprise, but soon relaxed as he realized Harry was just chuckling over Louis’ groan, “G-Good morning, Louis.”

 

“Good morning, love,” Louis smiled as he quickly pecked Harry’s lips. Chuckling as he stared at the stunned and red Hybrid. He bit his cheeks and tried to not pounce on the Hybrid as his ears perked up in excitement.

 

“Y-You did it again!?” Harry gasped, hands quickly rubbing over his lips, “W-Would you do it again?” he inquired as he looked at Louis with hopeful eyes.

 

“Of course!” Louis smiled as he lowered himself, pecking the boy’s lips again.

 

“FUCKING LOUIS!?”

 

The two nearly fell off the bed as they heard stomps enter their hallway and a quick knock, but didn’t really fucking matter since Zayn just opened the door anyway.

 

“What!?” Louis asks. He cringes in empathy as he watched the Hybrid curl up, “Zayn why are you so mad?”

 

“We have class and your ass is still on that bed. Hurry the fuck up and hopefully you’ve been working on that project otherwise you’ll fail and I’m graduating without you.”

 

“Oh yeah whatever,” But Louis knows for sure that Zayn’s right, but he couldn’t hurt Harry. Just can’t. After last night, he just made it even worse for himself, “Did you even start in it with Niall?”

 

“No I shoved him in closet to rot so I could fail my coursework.” Zayn glared, Louis gulped, and Harry winced, “I mean, yeah I have. All we did was, take him to a bar and dose him with alcohol. To an amount where he couldn’t stand it. It’s one of the least causing project subjects and at least I got one done, unlike you.”

 

“Oh fuck off. Thought you would be quite smiley since you had it with Liam. In. His. Pants.” Louis laughed as Zayn immediately tensed up and went furiously red.

 

“O-Oh. Fuck Off! Go get ready. Now. Fucker.” Zayn stuttered as he quickly ran out the room.

 

“Serves him right,” Louis sighed as he looked back at Harry. He looked scared, “Oh Harry? What’s wrong?”

 

The Hybrid looked up, panic over his eyes, “He looked so scary like that. He was yelling and some words were the same as the one from the prison. I never knew what they meant. Except for whore and cock and those things. But I never knew what fuck meant.”

 

Louis gave a sad smile and tried to ignore that innocent comment as he leaned in, “Harry. He’s just acting like that as a joke. He doesn’t mean it. Others might be a different story, but he’s a great guy, trust me.”

 

Harry only smiled, “Of course I trust you.”

 

“Well alrighty then! Let’s go and head out for food and- and school.” He downed a bit but Harry only clapped along and perked his ears in excitement.

 

Louis smiled and headed off towards the bathroom as Harry followed along, “Let’s go!” They shout a hint of fear and sadness, but they’ll make it through.

 

~~~~

(A/N) My exams were over today! Hope I did well! Omg. I better have! Update soon and feedback would be perf.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) I know it’s late. You can kill me if you want.

Zayn and Louis gasped for air as they ran through the halls of their school, panting as they ran with their Hybrids trailing behind. Louis knew Zayn will bash the fucking hell out of him for stalling time and fucking getting them late for their class. He’ll even bash him more since he stalled time by giving Harry an extremely long bath.

"I am so going to kill you, Louis!" Zayn shouts as he gripped onto Niall and ran towards their homeroom.  
"Well I’ll look forward to that!" Louis chuckled as he held Harry by his side.

Harry though didn’t look too happy, fear marked through his face as he cringed within Louis’ arms, “K-kill?”

"Oh Harry he was kidding, don’t get too scared," he placed a gentle kiss over the lad’s head, ears perking up and hitting his chin. He giggled and quickly pecked the Hybrid’s lips, "Better?"

Harry went red and whimpered, “Y-yes.”

"Alright, now we really need to get to class ‘because I am pretty damn sure I just stalled us again," he laughed as the pair went ahead towards their classroom.

"TOMLINSON!" A shout crashed through their ear drums as they entered the room, vast of students within their seats and sly smirks hovering their cheeks, "How dare you come to my class late! Take your seat and you’re staying here for detention!"

"Sorry sir we had- we tried getting here on ti-" Louis stuttered, looking to his feet as their head master shouted at them. Harry’s heart leapt in fear as he watched the scary man from before shout and shout angrily at Louis.

"Don’t you dare talk back to me, Tomlinson! Now go to your seat and leave your Hybrid in that room. NOW!" Mr. Grimshaw shouted as he glared from his spot.

Louis only nodded in agreement and whispered to the kitten boy to move on, “L-Louis, it’s the scary man again. I-Is he going to do something again? Louis I don’t want to go in that room. Louis there’s not even any windows! How- How will I know that it’ll be okay? There’s n-nothing to look forward to, Louis? I’ll actually feel trapped!” he started to whimper as he continued to pull on the dangling sleeve of Louis’ arm.

"J-Just go love. It’ll be alright." Louis whispered.

"P-Promise?"

But before Louis could even answer, the Hybrid was dragged away by the shoulders. Louis cringed as he watched the Hybrid whimper in pain and grabbing onto his collar that slowly flashed around his neck, terrified that he may be shocked again.

He only watched as Harry was dragged away and tossed into the room as he proceeded to make it to his seat.

~~  
Minutes passed within the classroom as the teacher now calmed down and seems to be at peace now, sending momentary glares at Louis while walking through the rows.

“Alright, I hope you have finished at least the shocking collar practice and have written a full data report. I’ll be collecting those today and you may proceed with the next step.” Mr. Grimshaw bellowed as he soon quickly turned after wards to write the next lesson up.

Louis panicked.

Shock test? Fuuuck, He internally groaned as he realized Zayn was right about what Louis’ doing and that he hasn’t been focusing on his assignments. Plus the fact that if any of the opposing sides found out about him and Harry- Louis groaned once again.

“Tomlinson? Something wrong? Have you not completed the assignment?” the head master soon says, a hint of mischief within his voice.

“Uh N-No. Nothing like that-”

“Then please bring it up to me, right now.”

Louis twitched, his feet slowly tapping on the floor as he gave out a breath, “I-I don’t have it, sir.”  
“Well then. Looks like you’ll be staying after class for a week then. Your Hybrid will be here as well.” Mr. Grimshaw muttered through gritting teeth.

Louis shuddered from the glare of his head master’s eyes. The way that man looked, every time he had grabbed on to Harry, there was definitely something going on within that man’s mind. Louis continued to sneak glances towards the shut door where Harry had stayed trapped with other Hybrids and panicked to the thought of the young lad crying or literally going into a panic attack.  
I need to get my damn shit together, Louis thought.

~~~

“Zayn!” Louis calls out. Half of the day’s already over and it’s the time for their usual lunch break, but Louis could only worry as each little minute passed, “Z-”

“You fucking dumb twat. Almost got me late, but luckily my head master wasn’t such an ass and let me go this time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just-”

“It’s fine. Now what’s wrong?” Zayn asks as he grabbed for the trays that displayed over a few boxes within the lunch line. Other students had grabbed onto the white trays and headed off to pick their meals.

“Well… It’s just. I got detention.”

“Fucking Louis, I should have expected you to do something stupid.” Zayn face palmed and gave out a desperate sigh, “Louis, you really need to start experimenting on Harry, at least with the simple ones to get a few done. Niall and I had already finished the shock collar one.”

Louis looked up in surprise, “What? You mean you shoc-”

“I explained everything to Niall and you really need to do the same, Louis. Explain your situation to Harry. He’ll understand and he should. Niall did and he’s taking it pretty well. Louis, those experiments will get even worse and if you can’t do the basics just imagine what would happen when you get to the s-”

“Don’t say it!” Louis glared as he took his seat on the blue benches of their cafeteria, “Don’t”

“Sex, Louis. Sex. You’ll have to take samples from that, his pleasure levels, everything.” Zayn muttered casually as he gnawed on the small sandwich.

“Damn it Zayn. I’m- I’m not ready for that!” Louis shouted breathlessly, “It’s- It’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong is that you aren’t pulling your damn shit together. You’ll put yourself and Harry in danger. Stop being such a twat and work!”

“I can’t. Yesterday- Yesterday night I kissed him, Zayn. He really trusts me and if I have to hurt him just imagine how broken he’ll be!”

“You kissed him?” Zayn gaped in shock, “Well there’s that for starters.”

Zayn chuckled, but stopped in a flash as a pair of blue glared at him, “Zayn. This- This is serious.”  
“I understand mate, just talk to him and make him understand that you need this. Alright? But-” Zayn’s voice faded as he looked back at Louis with solemn eyes. Something brewing within his mind as his thoughts muddled within his head, “Don’t you notice something strange about Harry?”

“What do you mean strange?” Louis inquired, confusion obviously eating away at his face, “Strange?”

“Well yeah. I have a feeling that there’s something about him. Not sure if it’s good or bad. It’s just that… when I look at him it’s as if something would set off. What I mean is, he seems so sensitive and innocent, but if something so bad were to happen he’d… set off. All that fear in him would disappear and he’s- I don’t know, go on a killing spree?”

“Killing spree? Are you fucking serious, Zayn.” Louis snapped, “What do you mean by that?”

“There’s something about him and I’m pretty sure the head masters can see it to. My teacher’s been pestering me about you two. I hadn’t told you anything and I thought it’s just a way for her to somewhat try to get to know me or something. ‘Till she asked me something quite weird-”

“What kind of question!?” Louis gaped in shock and jerked within his seat as the bell had rung, signaling their lunch period to an end, “What kind of question?”

“Well she asked if he fell in love yet. Fucking cheesy to me, but then the look on her eyes were fear and just fear.” Zayn whispered, soon standing up and grabbing his materials, “I’ll explain later, right now we need to get back to class.”

Louis nodded in agreement, but his thoughts swirling around his fragile mind made him feel dizzy. Why does he feel so much for this Hybrid? Why couldn’t he be cold hearted, it would have been easier than to feel the thorns of care piercing him as he took a step closer to Harry’s soul.

Why couldn’t he jump through an open window and just feel free?

~~~~

He jumped on his toes and picked on the dented corners of his desk as he waited for each minute to pass. Waiting for the bell to finally ring and get through the damn detention and leave with Harry by his side. Maybe he’ll even make him his favorite tea or something and cuddle with him on their bed. Even if it isn’t something he should do. He shouldn’t do those things that would make him want Harry. He can’t.

But he will.  
"Alright, hopefully all of you will continue your pending projects and return them on the right dates, unlike some people-," Mr. Grimshaw looked straight at Louis who cringed within his seat, biting his nails, "You are all dismissed!"

Storms of students broke off from their seats and fled from the room, pulling on the necks of their Hybrids as they retrieved them. The classroom was suddenly silent as soon as the last person had stepped out, leaving Louis alone within a vast mass of empty desks and a glaring man.

"Sir? May I get my Hybrid?" Louis asked, literally slapping himself afterwards as the glare burned into him, "Alright I guess not…" he silently muttered, taking a breath and sitting back within his seat.

"No," the head master rose from his chair, walking with silent steps as he trailed over towards Louis, "I have a little deal to make with you."

"Deal?" a surprised and astonished look spread through Louis face, Deal, what the fuck does he mean by a deal? Louis pondered.

"Yes, a deal. It considers you and your Hybrid you see." Louis watched as the man walked towards the door, disappearing for a moment then returning with a whimpering mess within his hands.

"Louis?!" Harry let out a cry as he looked up with feared and tearful eyes, "L-Louis, H-he will hurt me?" the Hybrid breathed in, closing his eyes as he silently cried. He was so scared. So scared.

"What did I fucking say the last time you little runt!?" the man shook the Hybrid, spinning him around and slapping his face, leaving a red bruised mark.

"Ah!" he screamed as he brought up his hands to cover his burning cheek. 

"HARRY" Louis shouts, pouncing up within his chair, "Don’t do anything to him!"

"Oh?" Mr. Grimshaw starred with his eyebrows shot up and a smirk hidden within his mask of deception, "Are you telling me not to hurt this lad?"

Louis hesitated, “Y-Yes. Yes I am. Don’t hurt him.”

"Oh?" Out of no where, Harry screamed in agony and Louis cringed as a bit of blood was visible through the boy’s cheeks, "You don’t want me to hurt him? You see Tomlinson, that’s just going against the law and here you broke one of the biggest laws of the Hybrid Association."

"What law?" 

"Being kind to these disgusting shits!" The man shouted again, then out of no where once more he kicked the Hybrid’s face and crunching his cheeks against the white, pale floor.

"HARRY!" Louis eyes stung and nearly blinded by tears as he ran, no longer holding back to hold the Hybrid.

But before he could, a grab of a hand stopped him, “STOP!” a chuckle left Grimshaw’s lips as he continued, “You can go to prison for this and he, here could get killed. Gone. Dead.” Harry cried out louder.

"What are you trying to say?" Louis inquired, stern eyes glaring at him.

"I want a deal, Tomlinson. I want the Hybrid."


	9. Chapter 9

“W-What?” Louis nearly choked on his question as he processed their head master’s words.

“I want the Hybrid, pretty sure you heard me right now. Unless you want to be reported,” Mr. Grimshaw smirked as he took the Hybrid into his arms, pulling the poor thing by the curls.

“Mmmph, no p-please let go!” Harry whined in pain as his two hands had shot up to grasp at the clawing clutches of the man.

Louis cringed as he watched the young Hybrid cry in pain as he tried and tried to pry those dirty hands off his curls, “L-Let him go Grimshaw.”

A whole second had passed when suddenly, the man had let out a strong waft of laughter, “Oh Louis, call me Nick darling. Now love, do you want that big arse of yours to rot in jail or would you like to hand me this Hybrid of yours over to me? Like a good college boy should?”

“Let him go,” Louis gritted his teeth as he glared into the man’s eyes.

“Why? Wait fine don’t give him to me. I’ll report you, you’ll get kicked out and,” he tsked as he stared back down to the cringing creature, “this guy would either be sent to the Hybrid’s Association for other purposes or he’ll be killed.”

“Fucking leave us alone, what kind of teacher are you?!?”

“The kind that gets what he wants, Tomlinson. The kind that gets what he wants.”

Louis’ mind went fuzzy as he glanced between Harry and Nick, Me or the Hybrid. Him or my future, Louis paced within his mind as he cringed to the small whimpers that emitted from the boy’s lips.

He took a breath as he looked into Nick’s brazen soul, “No!” he shouts as he dashed forward, running quick on his legs and pulling the Hybrid away from the man’s grasp. Crashing their chests together as he looked over, “No way am I going to be a fucking selfish brat and let you hurt him!”

Harry whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, burying his face within Louis’ neck, “Louis, Louis he’s too scary please I want to leave. P-Please!” his breath hitched and the older boy’s heart melted as he felt warm tears trickle down his neck.

"We’ll go, come on let’s go." Louis quickly whispered, nearly forgetting about the other man ‘till his laughter broke out.

"Are you really picking that way then? Either way, Harry here won’t be safe. He’ll either be with me and your reputation’s safe or- he could be killed and you’re thrown outta here." the man continued to laugh, "You’re the one who’ll either survive or lose and Harry here," he glances downward at the lengthy body, "Will burn both ways. Either cause of me- or you.".  
Louis cringed, cause of me? Cause of me!?

He held Harry close by as he turned and looked at the crying boy, “It’s okay. You’re with me you’re safe.” Nick blasted out laughter and Louis glared back as he took his hand and wiped at Harry’s tears, “Shhh it’s okay.”

"L-Louis, I’m scared," Harry cried, sniffling into his neck.

"Exactly, be scared Harry. Do you want to ruin Louis’ life? Come with me or else Louis’ kicked out of here." Nick laughed, "Would you do that to Louis?"

"Fucking shut up!" Louis shouted as he held Harry bit tighter, whispering kind words into his little kitten ears.

"No." Harry whimpered as he looked at Nick, deep in thought.

"Harry come on don’t listen to him. It’s not our fault okay?" Louis headed on and pulled Harry behind him as he walked out towards the door.

"You’ll regret this!" Nick laughed as Louis shut the door, anger boiling through him as he tightened his grip around Harry’s wrist.

****  
"The nerve of that man! How dare he?" Louis muttered as he pulled Harry by him, heading towards Zayn’s awaiting car, "Woah, Zayn you stayed?"

"Of course." he looked at Louis, automatically sensing the rusty tension emitting from Louis, "What happened in there Louis?"

Louis groaned and pulled Harry into his chest, “That fucker wants to take Harry from me.”

"W-Why?" Zayn inquired.

"I don’t even know! Like can’t he waltz his ass to the H.A. and get his own? The sick minded bastard’s trying to take Harry away."

"Did- Did he threaten you?" Zayn stuttered, analyzing the two boys.

"Of course that bastard did! He said he’s going to report me, take Harry away, kill him, and get me banned from any universities! Basically, I’ll be a wanker in the street and Harry here, would be dead! But, I can’t let Harry stay in that sick man’s hands. Who knows what dirty shit he’ll pull on Harry," Louis winced in thought of those arms and hands flowing over Harry’s nude body, "Sickening."

"L-Let’s just get back, Harry looks really worn out." Zayn suggested.

They all nodded and headed within the car, Harry shuffling into Louis side. Louis wanted to break into tears as he felt the Hybrid’s tears trickle down his neck.

"Louis?" The Hybrid whispered.

"Yeah?"

"S-Should I go?" Harry whispered and before Louis could react he continued, "I really don’t want to h-hurt you. A-And you made me so so happy in just a few days, so happy, but I guess we’re not meant to stay happy."

A breath left the older boy, “No. Listen, Harry I’m not the type to give up and neither should you be. Nick could scare me all the fuck he wants, but no damn way I’m letting him touch you, understood?”

Harry gave a wide smile, leaning towards Louis and cuddling himself into and under his arms, “Louis, thank you so much, You make me feel safe. I-I really like you,” His last three words came out as a breath, but Louis heard. He heard and his face flushed crimson.

"I like you too Harry, glad you stopped crying." A tight smile played over his features, "You look beautiful when you smile."

Harry gasped as he looked into Louis’ eyes, “Beautiful enough to ki-” He was cut off with a pair of lips over his and he released a pleasurable whimper within Louis mouth. Soon they pulled apart and Harry started to cry again.

"W-What’s wrong?" Louis inquired.

"You kissed me! ME!" Harry clapped his hand together over his face, "I feel- feel so happy and- and my heart it tickles. Thank you Louis, it feels- feels so nice."

Louis pulled the sniffling boy tighter within his arms, “You’re stronger than you think, just- just think of me as your window.”

"You are my window, Louis. From the beginning, from the moment you first took me out of that horrible place. You are my window." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes, drifting off from exhaustion.

***  
The boys had finally returned from school and Harry had fallen asleep, curled up against Louis’ side, within the seats of the car.

"Harry love, get up." Louis whispered, "We’re home."

The kitten sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes as he gave a slow smile, whispering a slur, “Louuuuis”

He smiled at the sound of his name leaving Harry’s lips, leaning down he quickly pecked the boys lips and breathed, “Come on love, had a rough day now you need to rest okay baby?”

Harry nodded and stretched his arms, “Carry me!!”

Louis laughed and helped the young boy and quickly got him to bed, “Take some rest okay? Today probably hit hard on you huh?”

Harry giggled tiredly as he whispered, wrapping his legs tight around Louis waist, “I have you, it’s okay. I can face it. As long as- as long as I know that I have you.”

Louis held back tears.

—-

Turned out it was quite difficult to carry Harry around, not that he was heavy, just that… He’s fucking tall and Louis pretty short. He had near panic attacks that he might smash the kid against the floor. But all in all he made it and couldn’t believe how knocked out Harry was.

"I’m going to go out with Niall! I have to start on my next assignment-"

Zayn was then interrupted by Louis, who asked, “Which assignment?”

"It’s the one where we like- I’ll just say Liam’s participating."

Louis cringed, covering his face within his small hands, “Fucking started on that already?! God I regret asking.”

Zayn became beet red as he turned quickly and ran away from Louis’ glare. the blue eyed lad took a double take and nearly choked on his laugh when he spotted a unique bottle that stood in the corner of their living table, “Zayn! You forgot the lube!”

He laughed even harder as he heard the stomping sound of feet, thrashing through the halls, “Louis just shut up.” Zayn muttered as he grabbed the bottle and walked back out.

"Have fun!" He chuckled as he heard the door shut with a slam.

~~~  
Seconds later he was jolted from his peace of mind as he heard a loud wail, Fuck, he muttered as he shot up from the couch and ran through the stairs and right to his room.

"Baby?" Louis gasped as he watched Harry curled up in the corner sobbing and his kitty ears hidden from view. He knelt by him, rubbing his face and running his hands over Harry to check what was wrong, "What happe-" Louis was cut off as Harry lunged forward and wrapped himself tight around Louis, kissing his cheeks.

"I was so scared." He whispered.

"Why?" Louis ushered back, staring into his teary green eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare. It was so so scary Louis and- and I-" he looked frantically around the room as he soon got up while Louis just watched with panic.

He watched him grab something off the nightstand, then running back to Louis he fell on his knees and cried harder, “I th-thought you were goi-going to die, b-because Nick found us and took me away and y-you were gone. I don’t want that! I-if you,” he held out a small remote and pushed it within Louis hand, holding him as he sobbed, “do what he said, t-then maybe we won’t get in trouble.”

Louis’ eyes widened as his eyes were blurred with tears, realizing what Harry meant, “No! NO NO NO.” He raised his voice a bit now and pushed the remote out of his hands, “I will not and I mean NOT shock you!! Have you lost your mind!!”

Harry wailed, his eyes scrunching up in frustration as he shook and looked up to the ceiling, “YOU HAVE TO! O-otherwise I’ll ruin your life a-and I’ll lose youu!!!”

Louis sighed as he rubbed the tears out of Harry’s eyes, “Love, you’re not hurting me. But what you’re asking me to do is going to ki-” his words were muffled by a hand and a frantic Harry.

"Don’t SAY THAT!" He screamed, "D-Don’t." He whispered, removing his hand he looked to the remote, "F-fine."

Louis sighed in relief, but that was kicked out of him as he watched Harry tamper with the shock collar remote, “Harry what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!?!”

He screamed, jolting forward and grabbing for the remote from Harry’s hands, but Harry tried prying it back. Accidentally switching it on he let out a blood curdling scream, hands shooting up to his neck as he looked up and sobbed, scraping at his neck as the pain shot through his body.

 

"GAHG! NGH!" He screamed violently as he shook and thrashed, crying violently.

"HARRY!!!!!" Louis screamed as he sniffled, trying to turn off the fucking device and pressing into the buttons furiously.

The screaming stopped and he fell into Louis chest, tears still spilling. Louis wiped his own tears away as he lifted Harry and placed him properly into his arms and looked at his face. Harry had his eyes drooping and blood with saliva spilling down his lips, he whispered, “L-Louis?”

Looking away, Louis cried more as he wiped his eyes once more, “W-What?” He felt a gentle hand trace his face and he stared down at Harry and cried harder.

"Why are you so n-nice?" Harry mumbled.

Louis stretched a painful smile as he took that hand and entwined their fingers together, “B-Because I really really like you Harry. You mean a lot to me. Like I never had that need to be protective of anyone other than my family. It- it just kind of came to me that you’re special when I saw you at that disgusting place. I still remember how you were so sad and a-and I heard you cry. It made me feel so upset and to help I tried giving you my coat. Remember!? When you opened up to me I was so happy because your words were beautiful. It made me think so differently about stars and windows. The fact that you are that window to my life just blew me over and since then, I realized that I can’t let you go.”

He felt Harry hide his face within Louis chest, he didn’t hear the kitten cry, but he felt his tears seep through his shirt. Louis brought his hand to slowly tun his hand through the boy’s curls and rubbing his back, but he felt more tears seep through, but now Harry was shaking, “Louis?”

"Yea?"

"Please d-don’t hold back because of me. Please? I don’t w-want Nick t-touching me. He will and I know he’d hurt me and the one want is-," he looked up, eyes stingily red, "you."  
Louis’ breath hitched, jaw going slack as he stared back at Harry. Slowly he scratched through Harry’s ears, bringing him to close his eyes. Louis gave a small smile as he leaned in and kissed him gently, “I want you too, Harry.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is I guess kind of a filler? Hopefully it isn't awful I mean yeah... But feed back is appreciated and please comment to keep me going! Thanks all for those who commented and messages amazing words about it over tumblr and here! This is a filler btw and it will get close to climax and end (smut will be in it of course omg probs a whole chapter dedicated to that part lmao)
> 
> By the way my tumblr is letmelarryyou so do send asks if you're ever curious about stuff idk and you can even talk about/fan girl about the fic (trust me I got many and I love you all)

  


 

 

 

> Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.
> 
> Chapter 9

Harry had passed out moments after their little incident and it left Louis frightened. The diriving act that he had placed over nearly stopped Louis's heart. He sat there, though, beside Harry's frame gently pushing away the spawled curls over his damp face. 

 

Feeling himself drift a bit his eyes caught the attention of the torn red jumper that sat over the window sill. Making sure Harry was off from being disturbed, he gave a sigh and headed towards the red pile.

 

Picking it up within his hands he slowly slipped his fingers through the many holes that were formed from the young boy's earlier beating. Bits of blood were still over the jumper and it brought right out anger within Louis. He took a calming sigh, "He doesn't deserve this." Glancing over his shoulder to see Harry's body curled up and faint and his eyes fluttering. _He's dreaming again._  


 

Before he went off to sleep he made sure to tuck Harry in, place the jumper over their night stand, switch the lights off, and maybe share a few weak tears with Zayn.

 

-

 

He walked through the dim lighted halls of his flat looking for Zayn who was back home and seemed to have placed Niall away.

 

"Zayn." His voice was broken. Dropped and torn.

 

"L-Louis?" Zayn shuffled up and glanced at Louis, "Aw what happened?" He asked gently, "Come here." 

 

Louis's feet dragged across the floor as he fell over onto the couch. He curled into himself and let Zayn's arms wrap over him as he tried to hold back tears, "He's so soft and fragile. It's making me- it's changing me so much Zayn. I- I don't even know what to do." 

 

"What do you mean by change, Louis?" Zayn rubbed circled over Louis's back and placed his chin over his head.

 

"How could you even ask? I was never this helpless over anything before. It's so much that I should let go, but there's so much that I  _can't_  lose and have gotten close to that- fuck I hate everything. Y-You know he even shocked himself?!" His voice was strangled and raw. Flashbacks of Harry's hands scratching at his throat trampled Louis's mind.

 

"He trusts you." Zayn broke in gently, "I can see it in his eyes. He's letting himself go for you and that's just-" Honestly. Never in his life has he seen Louis in a state like this and to know Harry was the reason why Louis broke out his sensitive side, it made Zayn realize at that moment that things were going to happen. Whether they were good or bad, something will definitely happen and that Louis is indeed growing out to be different.

 

They shared their words of comfort and soon they felt themselves drifting. Louis bid his goodnight and headed off to his bedroom, changing swiftly and climbing into the bed when the Hybrid laid and before he fully went to sleep, Louis noticed the jumper was now clumped over within Harry's arms and hugged tightly to his chest.

 

-

 

"Louis." A small whisper escaped the pink lips of the Hybrid as he hovered over Louis who was asleep with head tossed back and lips slightly open. 

It was morning now and well it was morning, but 3 hours before their usual wake up time. Harry just couldn't sleep at all after having the envision of Louis dying and the fact that there is a possibility of this happening, it scared him even more. His tail swooshed behind him as he climbed up and straddled Louis' waist leaning over a bit as he placed a small kiss over the sleepy boy's lips."Lou." He whispered, "Louuu."A snort was heard and eyes flickered as Louis looked up at Harry who had his ears perked up and head slightly tilted in interest, "Y-Yeah. What- Nightmare?" He asked sleepily."N-No. But I'm scared." He admitted looking down and hiding his face under Louis' chin as he gave a small sigh, "Nick's a scary man and I was thinking-""If you think I'll give you to him let me tell you that isn't happening."No. It never would and will happen, Louis wouldn't give Harry up to an asshole like Nick Grimshaw. Knowing that he'll see the man's face in a few hours made his stomach sick with worry. "Why the hell would you want me to give you away? To him?" "I-" instant guilt fell over Harry as he shuffled over Louis body, "I don't want to be the reason why you get hurt. Zayn said so before too that you have to do what you need to do? I trust you Louis I do and now I know that- that when you hurt me it isn't because you want to. Like those people." He grumbled. "I'm sorry that I became a- a burden."Harry couldn't help it. He lifted himself off shuffling over the white bed sheets and off Louis' body and crumpled into a ball as he cried. He cries a lot but he couldn't help it. That's all he could do and to be honest it made him feel a bit better than getting extreme head aches from keeping them shut up. Especially since there was so much going on at the moment he was terrified and the terror grew as time passed. Harry was finally happy, but then Louis would get hurt and he couldn't be selfish and allow that to happen."I-" Harry sobbed harder and Louis instantly sobered up from his sleep."Ha-" he was interrupted by a finger over his lips and teary red eyes that looked back at him."L-let me speak." He muttered wiping off the remaining tears as he sniffled, "Louis. I'm scared and always have been. When you tell me I'm brave or strong I'm so happy to hear those from you. You're the reason why I feel better, Louis. I c-couldn't sleep because I was thinking about how I could lose you. It's really scary. When- when I was back at the Hybrid's Association, they told me I was special. I d-don't know why, but I guess it was a bad special cause they kept me separate. The men there were- were-" he was cut off as he choked a bit on his own tears and Louis sat by him listening to what he had to say. He kept quiet rubbing small circles over his back, "They kept hurting me so much. I don't want that again I don't! Except when I need to sacrifice myself then I will and I want to do that for you.""I'm sorry Harry but what are you trying to say here." Louis knew what Harry meant, but he wants to be sure that he'a wrong, "Are you really insisting me to give you away?" "You're wonderful to me and if I knew earlier that people who love me could get hurt then I would never let them love me.  I can't live without you..." His voice dropped, "But you're heart is more important than mine a-and you need to work hard and graduate. I can't get in the way of that."Louis sat there and the room was slowly lightening up as the night passed away and the day rose, he gave put a sigh pulling the kitty into his arms, "Harry you know you forget things really easily.""I-I do?" Harry's ears dropped in confusion."Yeah you do. How many times do I have to tell you that my heart wants you too." He whispered.Harry couldn't help but blush and his ears perked up at the comment, "R-Really?" "Yeah silly, and Nick isn't going to hurt or get any of us alright. Stop thinking so much about these things," Louis gave Harry a squeeze gently brushing the hairs from the kitten's face and watched his eyes flutter as he looked up to him, "I wish it wasn't so hard anymore. I'm so weak and I hate it so much. I can't help it, but I am. I'm so easily terrified and let people easily over take me. It's- it's horrible." 

 

"Shhh." Louis whispered gently brushing the Hybrid's cheeks and wiping away at the tears that fell, "We'll think of something."

 

"Louis?"

 

"Yeah." His voice was soft and gentle their breaths being the only sound within their room.

 

"R-remember that jumper that tore? B-because of those people. Could you maybe please f-fix it? If it isn't so much of a trouble of course." Harry stuttered continuously not keeping eye contact and pawing at the older lad's chest.

 

A small chuckle filled the room, "Yeah I'll get it fixed for you." and in that moment a sigh of relief was heard and Harry had the jumper tight within his arms.

 

Louis sighed and held Harry close as he helped him release his tears of joy, fear, and being relieved that he found someone like Louis, till it was time to get ready for school.

 

-

In all honesty when Zayn woke up to see Louis and Harry already dressed and eating he was surprised, but he knew in the depth of his mind that things were probably far from all right. 

 

"Um ready?" Zayn mumbled. The others nodded and he headed off to get Niall prepared for another tiring day. He was close to finishing and he got many wonderful results. Zayn was glad that Niall was an obedient and patient one, took things greatly unlike Harry. Sad really. 

 

Once Zayn had left the vicinity, Louis spoke up gently brushing his knuckles against Harry's ears, "I- I think I'm ready to start our assignments, the easy ones that Zayn did with Niall, you know the- the drinking one." Louis eyebrows were scrunched and lips snarled as he actually gave in to the consequential works of their Uni.

 

His thoughts were brushed away when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his and brought towards warm morning lips, "It's alright, Louis. I can take much more than you know." His voice was only a whisper filled with guilt and confidence. Why? Well it's true. He  _can_  take the pain and he will for Louis to smile not be afraid. Harry can be scared it's what's he felt since he was young and he doesn't mind feeling it because that's what he was meant for. Nothing else. 

 

"Harry." Louis's voice was soft within the kitten's ears, "Aw love you're crying again." He watched the tears trickling down his hand and onto the gray table. A strong grip around his wrist as Harry's forehead was now pressed onto the back of his hand, "Please I'm sorry-"

 

He was cut off by a pull on his arm causing him to fall into tight hug by the kitten's arms that grew tighter as he cried again, "I-I hate crying Louis. I hate it so much so much, but I can't stop. There's so much I have inside but it's hard to say and I hate everything. I hate myself, I hate my life, but I will always and always love y-"

 

"I'm back with hi- oh," Zayn cut into Harry's teary words that had Louis in his arm looking worried, "Was I interrup-"

 

"No no. It's just being hard for him." Louis mumbled patting down the boy's back and letting him cry out, "Harry let's go?" The kitten nodded and plopped up to it's feet rising and tossing his hair a bit, wiping his eyes down with the end lf his hands. Louis though, god the feeling he felt a minute ago when the room was silenced, but for Harry's words, his heart went quicker because he heard those words coming from Harry's mouth. Louis promises at that moment that he will make that feeling stay within him.

 

-

 

"Fuck Zayn I'm scared now." Louis gave a gasped whisper as he sat frozen within the passengers seat. Staring out into the school's gates and gripping tight onto the leathery car handle, "I- Zayn. It's hitting me now." He kept his voice low trying to hide his fearful pleas from Harry who was asleep on Niall's arm during their short trip. "Mr. Grimshaw is sick he'll- Zayn what do I do?" 

 

The car engine finally shut off and the doors were unlocked as Zayn sighed and rested a bit in his seat, looking at Louis with pity marked over his eyes, "Don't fret, you did say you'll actually start on your works."

 

Louis nodded, "Yeah, but something doesn't seem right. Why is everyone I here say Harry is really special? Like Nick- Nick could get his own Hybrid and now that I think about it there must be a reason." His eyes snapped up I'm memory as he turned to Zayn, "Hey wait a minute remember what you had said to me a while back? That something was-" Louis glanced at Harry and leaned towards Zayn, his voice now a whisper, "That Harry was some what off or special? What if there is something about him that we don't know about and Nick does. It's the only explanation cause Nick actually wants Harry to himself." He muttered.

 

Zayn's eyes dropped in thought, nodding to each of Louis' words, "Yeah probably-"

 

"And that whole love thing when your teacher asked about me and Harry-"

 

"Louis okay I agree with what I said but no- that's so fucking cheesy."

 

"Oh shut it. Maybe when he gets attached to someone sething would happen to them? I don't know, Zayn. I-" he sighed as he saw that there were only a couple more minutes to the morning bell. His nose twitched and eyes burned as he felt the beginning of a sob coming at him, but swallowed it down. He wouldn't break not cry. Louis couldn't, "Harry's really important to me in just a few weeks. There's so much he's said to me and yet a lot he kept to himself. He told me this morning about how he was willing to give himself up for my future. He'd throw his chance at freedom for me and honestly I have never met anyone as strong and deep as him."

 

Before Zayn could respond the bell rang loudly across the empty entrance that was now filled with vast students and their hybrids. 

 

"L-Lou?" The brunette jumped up and Niall yelped in surprise as he felt Harry pull away suddenly.

 

"I'm here baby, come on." Louis mumbled. He walked out of the car and so did Zayn the two going off two each side of the car to retrieve their Hybrids. Louis trailed his hand over the car's handle and pulled it open, not even given a second before he was hugged tightly into an embrace, "Woah. Oh Harry." Louis whispered gently brushing his fingers through the kitten's lock and his ears slowly relaxing.

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I- I'm still scared." 

 

Scared. It's a word used so many times so simple yet descriptive for the moment that they're going through. Harry couldn't stop repeating the word in his mind and each time he said it to himself his mind went broader to the endless possibile dangers towards him and Louis.

 

"It's okay baby. I've got some data already and I'll submit those to drop suspicion within the class and district. That Grimshaw though, we need to keep an eye out for him. Just- we'll get through this and I won't hurt you." His fingers pressed gently down the kitten boy's back and placed a gentle kiss over his cheek.

 

"Alright guys sorry to break it up but we got to get to class." Zayn mumbled with Niall beside him. 

 

"Yeah yeah." Clothes shuffled and sighs were shared as they headed off towards their home rooms.

 

-

 

  
_That's weird._ Was rhe first thought that slipped into him mind as he held Harry close by his hip. The halls were silent and the walk to his room was quiet as well.  _What the fuck?_  


"Louis?" The small voice broke the endearing silence, "W-Why is it too quiet?" Harry's hands fist over Louis's shirt and their eyes scanned their areas till they made it to the closed door. 

 

"I-I don't- it's weird." Louis admitted as he stood a bit taller and peeked through his class realizing it was in fact empty, "Okay what the fuck is going on here." He mumbled his breath hitting the dark glass when suddenly- 

 

"LOUIS!" A blood curdling scream fled across the halls as hands grabbed over both beings. Their eyes were covered by a black cloth and mouths muffled with cold hands.

 

"HARRY?! FUCK- LET GO!" Louis's voice roared as he flaunted his arms in a craze panicking and heart racing as he heard the sounds of muffled screams and cries, "Harry!" He cried. He couldn't see and couldn't move when all of a sudden he felt his surroundings fade and he blacked out.

> feedback please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Warning there is Non-Con in here. So please do keep that in mind and second, this is more like a filler? So yes, please do keep the warning in mind. Anyway hopefully it keeps you intact to the story and thanks for reading! Do talk to me :)

"Louis? Louis. Lou get up?!"

"WHAT?!" Louis shuffled up waking in an instance, a bit of dizziness accompanying afterward, "Har- Zayn?"

-

Zayn had noticed the school was empty and shrugged when he read the paper hung over his door. "Well, Niall turns out that there was no class today. Weird. I didn't get any info on that." Probably missed it oh well. So instead he took Niall by his side and walked off to find Louis and maybe go trail off and relax at home.

"Zayn?" Niall muttered quietly. The two came to an abrupt stop to see a collapsed body in the middle of the hall. "Is that Louis?" He asked gently pointing at the unconscious body.

"Holy- LOUIS?" Zayn dashed forward and fell on his knees and pushed Louis over the shoulder, "Louis? Louis, fucking get up." Then at the moment he noticed something strange, that Harry wasn't here, "Louis. Fuck where's Harry? Louis!" He shouted slapping those tan cheeks.

"FUCK. Ha- Zayn?! Zayn!" Louis got up onto his bum suddenly quick sobs reappearing within his throat, "Zayn!" He didn't even know how to start, "T-They took him. They took him!"

The other two gasped and warm hands comforted Louis into a tight hug, "What do you mean took him?" No no this couldn't be happening, fuck things were supposed to come down. He was going to do the shit he was supposed to do, fuck!

"We came here and it was strange that no one was here and while I- I was looking over to see we got attacked and fuck I tried to fight em off but then I felt a pinch and suddenly I dropped and- and Zayn Zayn fucking Grimshaw did this pretty sure." Louis cried even harder biting onto his own wrists cause he was such an idiot. How could he not have sensed it? Fuck it was hitting him so hard with worry to the point where all his thoughts were muddled together like a trash heap.

"Oh, Louis." Zayn muttered hugging Louis tight and gently rubbing circles over his back, "We'll- We'll figure something out-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Louis screamed pushing Zayn away and standing onto his two feet and his face covered with anger and determination, "We won't 'figure' something out! We WILL find him and we already can tell who the fuck would plan this. We need to find him, though." Louis' voice was grim, deadly even and filled with rage. "I swear on my life Zayn." His blue eyes flashed over to Zayn's, "if Nick or anyone does anything to him. I. Will. Kill. Them." His index finger was pointed out and eyes dark, lips were pulled to a snarl and eyebrows were furrowed. Oh, Louis was dead serious and he will get him back.

Because he fell in love with his Harry and it's time to prove how far he could go to keep his love.

Even if it meant killing.

-

It was really cold, very cold. It was quiet too, very quiet.

"Louis!" Harry burst up from a sudden slumber and sat up, looking around his strange surroundings to find himself on a strange white bed and to see a brown door locked and only a small window by it shut with black bars. Harry saw a little bit, with the candle lit over the night stand and he felt his breath catch as he gathered his thoughts of earlier.

"Louis." Harry felt his cheeks go wet again. He hoped he was okay and Louis wasn't hurt, let alone the fact that he was just taken away. He couldn't help the fact that Louis's probably freaking out right now and-

"Well nice to see you're awake." A voice came from the distance. Underneath the window was the silhouette of his captor, sitting with a leg over the other and arms crossed. Nick.

"W-What do you want from me?!" Harry's voice was shaken and felt his own hands suddenly coming over himself, trying to get the eerie feeling of Nick's eyes off of him. He scratched his nails into his jumper, yes the very red jumper was on him and he felt a slight relief of protection.

Nick tsked, shaking his head in disapproval, "Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. Aren't you too innocent? Hmph, thought you'd lose it by now, seems you haven't." He stood, sighing as he stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles, all while keeping his eyes on Harry, "Well maybe it's my turn to have a go."

The kitten gasped, his ears pointed in defense and heart pacing in a race, "N-No." Was all he could mutter and he pushed himself back only to be met with the bed's headboard, "No. No. No." They came out as whimpers even though Nick had only been standing, watching the kitten's terror with pleasurable eyes, "Get away from me! I want Louis!" He cried, "Louis!" He screamed. His arms tossed to his face as he hid his hands into his jumper, crying into the red warmth, "No!"

"Oh shut your crying!" Nick stomped forward gripping the boy's arms away from his face and pulling them apart, nails digging into his wrists, "Louis's actually doing well. I have you in my possession and I will make use of it." He pulled Harry close, his heavy breath hitting his face and the coolness sending shivers down his neck, "And goodness, we do have class the next day, don't we? Well, listen to me very fucking carefully."

Nick sat down abruptly onto the bed pulling Harry into his arms and cradled him, not lovingly, but with threat and force. He tightened his grip, smirking at the constant yelps, jerks, and kicks as Harry tried hard to free himself.

Of course, Nick was annoyed, which made the man slap his hand across Harry's cheek and keeping a firm grip on his face, "I said shut the fuck up and we will go back on campus and you, yourself, will let Mr. Tomlinson know who you belong t-"

"I don't belong to you!" Harry snapped, crying as Nick's grip tightened.

"Well, you do now. If you want Louis to have a secure future you'll fucking do what I ask of! Remember, love, no one will give pity to your kind and it's never allowed. I'll win either way."

Harry only shut his eyes and cried, eyebrows scrunched and head tilted to the side. He sobbed, biting his lips as he nodded, "O-Okay. Don't hurt him."

"Awww." Nick cooed the feign tone of care sick into his voice, "You care about his life more than yours, how cute."

Harry's eyes snapped up, green's going bright and fingers curled as his ears were pointed and shot up, "I love him." His response was confident and eyes were wet, but he was speaking the truth. He wouldn't hesitate to give himself up for Louis because he loves him. He fucking loves him so much because he knows now what love even means, he fucking knows now what freedom tasted like, and he knew what trust felt like all because of Louis. All because of him he felt that he was allowed to be what he was. Louis.

"B-but why me?" He whimpered as he felt a pair of rough lips press against his cheek, "w-why?"

Nick chuckled briefly as one of his hands slipped underneath the red jumper, prodding his nails again Harry's stomach and trailing up, touching each and every inch of white skin, "You're a Hybrid, yes, but a beautiful one." He muttered, "You caught my eyes love."

As he felt Nick's hands tracing his cheeks and lips lowering to his neck and biting with no mercy all Harry could do was cry silently, eyes screwed shut, and hands fisted against Nick's chest as those foreign lips trailed his body.  
-

"I bet this was planned!" Louis screamed, "They didn't even message us that there was a day off and fuck it's not like I could ask for help cause these bunch of assholes wouldn't mind Harry getting killed and instead I fucking get arrested and shit fuck I am-"

"Louis please calm down," Zayn muttered.

The boys had arrived back to their flat, Louis literally breaking everything he sees. He couldn't help, but feel the rush if guilt among himself because he could have prevented it. Everything kept happening so fast and he realized that these feelings he had inside him weren't typical pity feelings, but genuine love for Harry. He loves him. Louis fucking loved him and it began and gradually grew after he heard those words about windows and stars. He learned so much from him and now everything's hitting Louis back like a slap. He slumped down onto the couch trying to fucking cry over it like a toddler and try to actually think.

"I- I don't know what to do-" he whimpered, "Zayn." Louis released a heavy sigh hands rubbing down his red wet face, "I don't know what I am without Harry near me, to be honest."

Niall watched the two boys cry and he couldn't help but feel his own throat constraint because what he learned from being here was the true meaning of friendship and possibly a new view on love. He'd never thought that he would ever see in his life someone crying or panicking over their Hybrids, let alone love them.

"We'll find him, Louis," Niall spoke up and his voice was small. He wanted to give comfort because maybe he needed a few soothing words himself. Harry's been through too much and it hurts Niall even though he hadn't faced what he faced.

"I- I fucking hate that man." Louis muttered, "I will kill him!"

"Louis. Alright please calm down okay? Calm down. At least we know who the fuck did this. We'll get Harry back. Nick would have to be here tomorrow and we'll corner him then."

Louis nodded wiping away his tears and sniffled, "Okay. Okay and then I'll kill him."

"Louis." Zayn's voice was stern as he kept his eye contact with Louis. "We need to handle this right, you know that."

"Fuck Zayn! Who knows what's Harry's going through at this moment!" That's what scared Louis the most because Harry was well such an innocent child-like Hybrid that finally fucking found some protection, is now being treated like who knows what. "Nick- Nick could be doing things to him and I'M NOT THERE FOR HIM." He yanked at his hair falling down to the floor beside their couch and cried harder, "I'm so fucking helpless and it's killing me."

It was hurting all of them, so fucking much it was unbelievable. Louis felt something new and that something was care and genuine feelings for someone and that someone was Harry. The thrill to have fallen for Harry drove him crazy and he couldn't believe that these feelings were actual feelings of love. It wasn't typical pity or the need to protect, but it was him changing and forming into an actual person who cares. He loves him so fucking much from the scars on him to the words he's told him. He'd learned so much in such little time from this Hybrid and honestly, he felt torn in half when Harry has snatched away.

"We'll get him back."

-  
Harry whimpered into the red jumper, hiding his face as he laid naked over the messy sheets. He couldn't help but cry to himself and worry about Louis. Was he okay? Did Louis miss him? Would he be mad about Nick touching him? These questions drowned him as he tried not to move, damp ears shuddering as the pain shot up from his bottom.

"N-No." Harry whimpered, letting the tears fall as he heard the footsteps of the man who greased himself between his legs. His menacing eyes burning into his mind as his body shook to the invisible feeling of hands over his body. It was over... for now.

"You look good like that." came the voice, echoing through the open door. The shadow of the man standing there with his smirk plastered over his lips, "Weak and defenseless. How admirable."

Harry's mouth went dry as he tried to croak out a response, "He'll get you back for it." it was meant to be said for a bit of release for himself, but Nick heard and he saw red. His feet dragged across the floor as his hand shot out, immediately taking a grasp at Harry's neck the collar pinching into his throat as the fingers wrapped tighter. Harry's hands pulled onto Nick's hands as he began to choke, "L-Let g-go!"

Nick's hands tightened though as he kept a dark glare over Harry's eyes, "Why? You should have realized that it isn't a good idea to get me mad. You really fucking think I care about that twinkie idiot? I don't and nor will you, I can hurt him without even touching hi-"

Harry sputtered at the thought of Nick even laying a hand on Louis and eyes went wide as he shook his head within Nick's grip whimpering loudly as he held his wrist, "N-No d-don't I'm s-sorry." He choked out, the dizziness now driving his mind mad as he tried hard to get air into his lungs. Nick released his grip, thankfully and stood arms crossed once again and a grin now displayed over his lips as he watched harry jump up to take breaths of air.

"How sorry are you, hm?" He whispered, "I swear Harry make any more fucking retorts like that I will not hesitate to get Louis arrested. Got that?" He yanked onto Harry's hair and chuckled to the pathetic yelps he gave, the jumper falling off and sprawling down on the floor of the bedside. Harry was terrified and he didn't hold back his tears as he cried harder to the threatning pull on his curls. The white sheet that he his under was torn from his body leaving him fragile and naked over the mattress.

He didn't want this.  
He didn't ask for this.  
Why the fuck was he even born.  
On the bright side, he got to meet an angel and that angel was Louis.

-

Louis cuddled up with Zayn and Niall right between them as he sniffled trying to find some purchase of sleep as he fluttered his eyelids shut.

Momentarily Louis would whimper angrily as he thought of the worst situations that Harry's probably going through. It scared the fuck out of him and honestly, fear was what stuck to him since he actually got Harry to himself. He was afraid for so many reasons and now it's all hitting him at once. His Harry's probably breaking right at this moment and he couldn't do anything about it. Louis was helpless.

-

"It hurts!" Mewls trickled out the kitten's lips as he scratched down the man's back, "S-Stop! Please please!" He dropped his head to the side arching his back away in pain, trying to shut his legs together but in an instant, they were split wide open, "Stop! Sto-o-op!" Harry cried so loud he could hear his voice echo constantly in his mind. Each time he screamed, Nick went harder, thrusting into him and knocking the headboard against the wall. His fingers attaching to Harry's thighs tightening and turning his white skin to red bruises.

Harry pushed, but arms were knocked down to the side of his head.  
Harry kicked, but his legs were pushed to his chest.  
Harry cried, but he was slapped across the face.  
Harry tried to ignore the pain, but it burned more than before within his heart because of this time, he had someone to want and here he was being torn apart.

He just wanted Louis back, he wanted his kisses, he wanted to tell him more about the things he loved and he just wanted Louis to know that he was the window to his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I was late! Thanks to a lovely girl who made fan art just recently I was motivated to complete this. It's kind of iffy in my opinion, but just to settle this maybe 4 more chapters? I don't know and I will resolute this story :) and finally i actually completed a fan fic! Holla

The night passed and dawn cracked through the windows, sunlight marking over the three sleeping bodies. Louis's eyes snapped open in an instant as he felt the sudden rush of anger and sadness hit him all at once. Everything felt crumbled under his feet as the thought of Harry disappearing from his grasp hit him once again.

 

"Harry," he croaked, eyes clamped shut, hands shot up to his lips as he wiped at the tears. 

 

Suddenly there were arms from both sides wrapped around him and ears perking up at his cheek, "It's right Louis, we'll get him back." Niall whispered. 

 

Zayn nodded against Louis's shoulder in agreement, "Yeah come on, we can try to get him back because Mr. Grimshaw should be here." Drifting his arms off of Louis he got up from the mattress with a small smirk, "Bloody bastard." Zayn was pissed of course cause seeing Louis go vulnerable due to Harry and everything was honestly just complete shit.

 

"O-okay just-" Louis sniffled, sucking in a breath as he followed behind grabbing his items and headed for the bathrooms, "I'm not really in the mood to eat." He muttered voice squeaking as he comtinued, "Who knows if Harry even got to eat at all." With that he shut the door behind him and prepared himself for another depressing day. 

 

*

 

Zayn prepared his and Niall's breakfast and fuck it really did hurt because of the fact that he wasn't there to do anything and he felt so helpless. The eggs sizzled over the pan as he spilled the conters over the white plates. 

 

"Niall come on." He muttered, the two sat eating away as they patiently waited for Louis who was probably destroying the room at the moment. 

 

Soon as they washed their dishes the two watched as Louis stomped down the stairs, eyes swollen red, "L-Let's go" he mumbled. 

 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Niall asked.

 

Louis glared turning as he stood by the slightly open door, hand pointed up to a sassy gesture as he snapped, "Really? I can't even fucking think or imagine what's probably going on with  _my_  Harry right now let alone eat." Shaking his head with an annoyed tone he shuffled out, "Come on Zayn let's fucking go already." 

 

Zayn patted his hybrid's back who stood with a small frown over his lips, "Come on." 

 

*

 

The school was filled with students trailing over the halls and the trio headed out of the car. Their eyes scanned over the students to see if they can catch a sight of the teacher before hand. Louis stomped over the ground in disappointment to see no traces of the curly haird cat nor the asshole of a teacher. It fucking irritated him that he didn't see this coming. 

 

"I guess- I guess I'll be looking for Harry back at my class." Louis muttered waving a lazy hand towards Zayn who nodded to his request. 

 

The two broke of their huddle and took their own way back to their classes.

 

*

 

Louis's feet dragged over the cement, his backpack over his shoulders and eyes glaring down to his own feet. "I should have fucking known." Louis muttered. The bell had rang, but he couldn't even give a fuck and at some point he probably dented a few lockers with uncontrollable punches. His mind felt the feeling of a rash, a sense of guilt. The fact that Nick had him out of his hands even though he promised Harry he wouldn't. 

 

"Fuck-" Louis felt a bit nauseous suddenly as images of Harry being treated like- like, "Oh fuck!" Louis screamed to himself, through the empty halls and probably 13 minutes late for his class. His hands shot up to his hair, yanking as he fell to his knees suddenly and fat tears spilling out of his eyes, "Fuck everything!" He cried. 

 

He felt so lost and torn apart without his Harry. Yes, his. Harry's was his baby, his everything. Honestly the fact that he had someone to look forward to every morning felt beautiful, to have come across to loving stars because of him, and to feel the sense of freedom through the smallest aspects of life. Harry built that in him, Harry id. There was no other way to go around this at all.  His head was down low and feet planted to the ground as he thought and thought. 

 

_Is he okay?_

_Does he miss me?_

_Did he eat?_

_Is he crying? oh god please no._

_Is he hurt?_

_Why's life so hard?_

Hands were fisted and one had lammed across the blue locker that stood few feet away from his class, "Fuck!" Utterly helpless and confined with emotions that he couldn't let out because he was so tired and exhausted from crying out in one night. So much had happened, so fucking much and all Louis could this of was,  _how's my Harry? I want my Harry back!_  


Minutes passed he stood the clock ticking away when suddenly a tsk and a voice was heard through the end of the hall, causing Louis to snap his head up to the sound, "Now Mr. Tomlinson, it isn't right to skip out in class." muttered the voice.

 

" _Nick!_ " Louis hissed, eyes glaring at the man who stood, smirk over his lips, hair shot up high, and legs at an ignorant stance. There beside him though, was what got Louis to tear up with both relief and joy, "Harry!" He called out happily. To see the young hybrid standing and cowering away behind Nick, head peeking out over his shoulder and ears hidden away. Louis sighed as he saw the traces of the red jumper over his white frame. 

 

The small silence was broken as Nick gave an irritated whisper, "Mr. Tomlinson, please don't call me in any other form than Mr. Grimshaw. Shouldn't you be in class?"

 

"Hmph," Louis scoffed, keeping his eyes trained on Harry who stood strangely silent by Nick's side and the threatening tension between the three that grew each time a breath was taken, "Shouldn't you be teaching your class right now?"

 

"Oh shut it," Nick grumbled, "I have more authority over the way I do things than you do. Now scurry along and get to class." He spatted. 

 

But of course Louis ignored what the bastard had just said, of course his attention was kept on Harry who stood with tear ridden eyes, of course Louis was angered as he stared at him, "Harry?" He whispered. 

 

"Louis get back to class!" Nick blared, countering the two and stepping in between, "Harry belongs to me now." In a winked tone slick with false fond, he stretched out an arm and pulled Harry into his chest, "Don't you?" 

 

Harry whimpered, lips quivering all while Louis stood with shock, "Fucking give him back!" He bellowed walking his way towards the two.

 

"Harry?" Nick snarled and to intensify the wanted response, he dug his nails into the Hybrid's shoulder, "Aren't you mine now?"

 

"Y-yeah." Harry whimpered, "I-I'm yours." 

 

Louis watched the scene unfold preparing himself to launch himself at the bastard, "Nick! Fucking leave him alone!" He edged closer only few inches shorter than Nick who laughed.

 

"Louis? Pretty sure he told you what he wanted." Harry stood by Nick nodding and spilled the tears he held up at that moment, trying not to hiss as those fingers dug deeper. 

 

"S-Sorry Lo- Mr. Tomlinson." He croaked, "Mr. Grimahaw i-i-is my m-master now." 

 

Nick was pleased. He'll make sure to treat himself some fun as he stood proud cause honestly he can get whatever and whoever he wanted. Louis, oh he was mad and it pleased Nick to see such hatred and helplessness harboring his eyes.  

 

"Harry? What are you fucking saying?" The halls were still empty and their voices echoed through as Louis shouted, "Nick! Fucking give him back!" He ran forward reaching out for Harry, but Nick laughed as he pushed Louis away. "Give him back to me." He whimpered, arms going weak along with his voice, "Please, give him back." 

 

Harry watched and his assumptions were true. Louis missed him so much and because of him that he's crying right here. His eyes were wide and wet as he watched Louis literally tear apart before him, the body of Nick blocking them from being together. Louis continued to reach out, arms stretching for him like a child crying for candy. Maybe just maybe a small touch can satisfy him. Harry gave a small reach over Nick's shoulder as he continued to chuckle at their pathetic want for each other. His fingers stretched out a bit and hands hidden into sweater paws. 

 

His efforts were wasted though when out of the corner of his eye two school guards came from around the corner in a quick pace. 

 

Louis growled as they reached for each of his arms, "Let me fucking go!" Pushing and kicking, aiming and punching as they took a strong hold on him, "Harry! Fight back! Come back to me! Please!" Louis cried, continuously pulling and trying to release himself, "Please." 

 

Louis couldn't bare the feeling of Harry leaving his side, he was right there in front of him yet so fucking far. 

Harry was scared, though Nick was a horrible man and especially since it's only been one night and was already littered with fresh bruises over his nearly healed ones.   

 

But Louis needed him. Harry needed him. They needed each other.

 

"Louis!" He cried, "Louis!" Harry whimpered as the two other men kept pulling Louis away, trying to shove him into a classroom.

 

"Shut up! Don't you fucking dare do anything!" Nick warned.

 

Harry shook his head though, biting his lip as he glared. There was no way he was going to be trampled over. No way. "Fuck off." hissed Harry, surprised at his own tone, "Fuck off!" It felt so good, "Fuck off!" He screamed loudly.

 

In an instant Louis stopped moving and grinned to here those profanities to be coming out Harry's mouth, "H-Harry!" He shouted. 

 

"Don't you dare, pet." snapped Nick, "I'll fucking get both of you killed."

 

Harry shook his head harder, ears now perked up, "I don't even care anymore! You always think you can! My life was already shit!" He screamed. Nick still stood before him trying to block his sight of Louis. 

 

"Take him away!" Nick commanded over his shoulder.

 

"No!" Harry pushed the devious man into the lockers against the walls as he ran and ran towards Louis who was tugged away, "No!" 

 

Louis's eyes were teary yet he smiled in the men's arms, "Harry! Harry help me!" He helped as they tugged roughly to the ends of his shirt, "Come to me!"

 

"Lou!" Harry called, "Louis!" His whines preached higher as he continued to run towards the the three where Louis struggled and napped at the other two.

 

Nick grumbled as he picked himself up trying to wipe at the pain over shoulders and neck, "Fucking prick!" What made Harry, a fucking piece of shit like that, think he could push him down? This wasn't over. "Bastard!" He muttered, pacing his way and following Harry's trail.

 

*

 

Hary though was already running after Louis, scratching and hissing at the men who took hold. They dropped Louis down already preparing to bring Harry down, but were startled by an onslaught scream from Harry's lips.

 

"Let my Louis go!" He screamed, "Or else!" 

 

Louis smiled breifly before he was tugged down harshly and pushed to the floor by the bulky man, sitting over his chest and straddling his waist, forcefully locking his hands above his head, "Fuck!" Louis cursed, "You bloody bastards have nothing better to than hurt the innocent." 

 

"Well it pays." chuckled the man.

 

Louis only struggled and grunted in response, "Sick bitch!" He spatted.

 

"Now darling," he muttered, his one hand brought down to trace over his cheeks, "Shut up before I hurt your pretty face."

 

There was an ominous feeling surrounding all as Louis quit his struggling and prayed, relaxing a tad hoping that Harry could fix him out. He just wanted to be happy with his Harry. The idea of claiming him for loving and emotional purposes had stomped over these ruthless rules to hurt any living being

 

Louis just really loved Harry

 

"Now keep him there," the other had his eyes locked over Harry's feautures and smirked to the decent innocence feigned over his eyes, "I'll deal with this one." 

 

Harry only snarled to his disgusting response, "Bastards!" He shouted, "That's how all you men are like! I'm not a toy to deal with! I live!" Both his tail and ears were shot up, he was so mad. Furious. "I'm sick! Sick of your disgusting values!"

 

Louis tensed up, noticing a strange vibrant tone within Harry'a voice, "Harry?" He whispered.

 

The other man laughed, making Harry's lips drop to an angered frown, "And? What's your whining even going to help with? There's no chance for any of you filthy beings-"

 

"Filthy?" Harry scoffed, "We're filthy? Are you fucking kidding me?" He laughed, but fuck it was such a dark sarcastic laugh that it startled Louis even more, "How funny! You're the lots who torture, rape, molest, and everything else that's under the list of 'sick' to us! We're filthy? I never fucking asked to be born in a world where I-I'd be I'd be so trapped for your pleasures!" 

 

Harry continued to rant, eyes welling up in memories and tears as the men had some how allowed him to cry his pathetic life to them, "I want- I wanted to feel like- like happy that it wasn't a mistake for me to be born. Everything, anything made me happy, anything." Harry sighed heavily and pulled on his jumper, "Louis-"

 

Louis's head shot up as he looked straight to his Harry who stood up like a statue slapped with emotions and watched as Harry spoke out, "Louis- Louis made me feel that." He pointed, "Something none of you SICK people could ever think about doing! He- he made me feel so much in such little time. I-I forgot that- that in this world I'm just a speck of dust. But- he gave me this- this jumper that made me so happy! I'm happy. Happiness." He whispered, "I hadn't felt that in such a- actually I never even felt it before Louis came into my life." 

 

Louis only thrusted up his hips trying to push the man off as he felt his heart flutter. He was the one who made Harry feel. Even through the first few days where trust was at a minimum, he got Harry to feel for him and that's what empowered Louis that he was indeed in love with Harry.

 

"Louis-" Harry whimpered, "I- I-" he shook trying to force the words out, "I love you so much. I love you. I love you." He scratched at the area above his heart as he shut his eyes crying harder, "This- this heavy feeling I felt when I was away was horrible, so horrible. I couldn't even understand anything. I love you so much, Lou. So much. I didn't even know when, but I do. You-"

 

Louis shouted.

Harry screamed.

Nick.

 

Nick laughed standing behind the knocked out kitten who was fallen to the floor after a paralyzingly shock to his neck. The man stood hazily, head turning up as he played with the small remote within his hand, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, here we go with the cheesy plot line." 

 

"What did you fucking DO TO HIM?!" Louis screamed. His arms were still pushed down, "Harry! Harry!" The man over him only chuckled pulling himself off and tugged Louis's arms.

 

"Shut  the fuck up already and get to class," Louis was too weak to fight them off no matter the struggle. They pulled him back and dragged him into the classroom all while Louis screamed and cried as he watched Harry's limp body get picked up by Nick's arms. 

 

"Get in here!" with that they left Louis into the classroom locking him with a set of confused students as they watched the sudden intrusion unfold.

 

"Harry!" He whined, scratching at the door as he slid down to his knees, "Harry!" 

 

+

 

Nick gave a hearty laugh as he glanced at the young hybrid, his head hanging over his elbow, lips parted, neck bruising, arms loose, and feet dangling, "Poor poor thing." He tsked carrying Harry back into his car and throwing him into the back seat.

 

"Wake up!" He grumbled. Seating himself into the passenger seat and slapping across Harry's cheek. Yet he hasn't got any response from the creature, "Wake up!" Nick shouted, pinching his cheeks within his hand.

 

"Ngh! L-Louis!" Harry gasped, choking at his sore tone, "No!" He cried, "No!" He was fucking scared, curling into himself and trying to search for the warmth of his loved jumper. 

 

What was going to happen? He knew he disobeyed the whole point of him going there and confronting Louis. Now Harry's in deep trouble because he made Louis now realize it's all a for e and facade. It was suppose to be the opposite yet he failed to do so because all in all he did want Louis back. He wanted to share his little stories again and maybe this time he'll get to cuddle and snuggle with Louis. Harry just wants to be with Louis without the fear of him getting arrested of killed

 

Why's the most sweetest thing in the world, poisonous for Harry's grasp?

 

"I do not appreciate the idea of Louis's name being said," Nick snarled, "and how dare you-" he gripped Harry's throat plunging his head into the seat. Harry struggled and clawed at Nick's hands as he gave out croaked and choked whimpers, "Fucking push me down! How fucking dare you go after that bullshit student?! Well guess what? You just ruined his life!"

 

Harry's eyes went wide. He did this? Louis! Louis! No, no fuck why? He deserved to be happy and now Harry's ruining it, but..... 

 

"You love him you say?!" Nick threatened the other hand shot towards the waist of his torn jeans, "Why? You don't deserve anyone of anything, you're lucky that you've been even brought to the world! Getting fucked by us is a blessing."

 

Harry shook his head as he knew what Nick's motives were at the moment, but he felt weak and sore. Whimpering to each pressure on his hips and the touch of Nick's hands made him hiss and all Harry felt was stupidity and hatred. He was so stupid, what made him think that he could actually do something? Here he was back within this monster's arms and all he could do was cry.

_Pathetic._

_That's all he was._

_Pathetic._

 

"Shaking your head isn't going to change anything, babe." with that he pulled on the jeans and knocked Harry flat onto his back within the tight area of the passenger's area of the car.

 

Harry hated everything, but Louis. He needed Louis.

 

+

 

"Fuck!" Louis stayed at the side of the door crying, ignoring the whispers behind his back and cried another onslaught of tears. There was a substitute teacher taking Nick's place and Louis shut into himself as a wave of fear struck him because what could Nick possibly be doing to Harry at this moment?! 

 

"Please take your seat." The man muttered, not even giving a damn shit about this student practically dying before him. The other students chuckled as they watched Louis's tears fall, it was stupid. Stupid? Yes. Because crying for creatures like them was pointless. They're for the benefits of people and it's fun to toy around with them. Except for Louis, this was all just plain fucking bullshit.

 

"You are all  _disgusting_!" Louis muttered, "All of you!" He stood on his feet now, letting the side of anger and possessiveness take control, "Every single one of you!" The students all dropped their writing utensils in surprise, some mouths hanging open as they watched Louis rant with offense, "We are people? We consider ourselves as human? Bloody hell with that fuckery!"

 

The teacher gaped in shock, "Mr. Toml-"

 

"Don't fucking 'Mr. Tomlinson' me! I am sick and tired of watching you people hurt these creatures! It's immoral! You think we're advancing? advancing at becoming assholes is what I see here!" Louis shuddered, head dropping and eyes scattering his feet, "I- I don't understand why!? Do you all find interest at this! Why!? They're loving and they can be there for us willingly if he weren't  _inconsiderate bastards!_ " 

 

"Mr. Tomlinson I will call sec-"

 

"Shut the fuck up. shut the FUCK up! I don't care anymore because- because I- I fell in love with one of them and- and it kills me to know that he's probably crying for help and no one's going to help him because he's a damn fucking hybrid! all because he has cat features. I fucking- No! no! no! I want my Harry back," Louis was at this point sobbing himself out looking straight at his fellow pupils who watched with both pity and annoyance, "We can all love our hybrids! all of us. My- my Harry makes me happy and- and now he's being taken away and I was blackmailed that I'd be arrested for breaking the rules! What is the justice in that!"

 

There were sudden gasps in the room.  _Maybe- Maybe this guy was right. Maybe Louis was actually right,_ they pondered. Honestly it did hurt to forcefully work sexual actions on them. It did hurt to watch the tears trail their face as they twisted their innocence. It hurt. Maybe everything they did was wrong.

 

_Maybe._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember folow me on tumblr: letmelarryyou  
> send me your opinions?  
> Make stuff  
> edits  
> trailers ANYTHING  
> motivate by comments and kudos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.

"Mr. Tomlinson, you're creating a scene." The man had mumbled sternly, eyes taking a long linger at Louis's feature who sat on the floor beside the door. His words coming out as a soft slur and head spinning in anger.

 

The students were told to be continuing with their work, to drop their curious eyes from wondering and wandering at Louis. Except Louis here didn't give a solitary fuck. He was furious and helpless, constantly hitting him like a rush of water as he thought about Harry. So much has changed in such little time and honestly this change made Louis a new person. A new person. 

 

_A new person._

 

He loves Harry so fucking much. That's what's going on here, he loves him. He fucking  _loves_  him. Realizing that just now, these feelings that grew as he held Harry in his arms. Being by his side as he spoke and mumbled his words to him, his heart aching for him each time Harry broke right before him. 

 

"I'm fucking getting Harry back." Louis stood, startling the rest of his class as he roared his voice, "I am getting my Harry back! Come and stop me, I don't give a fuck. Try and stop me!" with that he took a grasp at the door, cursing to find it locked. Turning and stomping over to that man who eyes Louis down, he held his hands out. Eyes dark as he spoke, "Give me those fucking keys right now. You wouldn't want to the worst side of me."

 

The man only watched and gave a small smirk, "Good luck." Then placed the keys right into Louis's palm. The jangle of the keys going abrupt as Louis clenched his hand and held the keys tight. His eyes dropped from the man's eyes as he spoke again, "Try to make a change."

 

Louis only scoffed, turning on his heel as he scurried out of the room and ran through the halls, tossing the keys to the floor and feet echoing through the halls. He continued to run hoping to see a sign of Harry, they couldn't have gone too far and he needed him back before it was too late.

 

-

 

Harry curled into himself within the back seat, still nude after the crime that was committed within the small vicinity. His fingers tightened around the red jumper, enclosing it tight against his chest and he dry heaved. He couldn't even cry tears anymore because this was really what he was made for, right? Harry was so close, so close to Louis yet pulled apart when he finally claimed those feelings he grew. Mustering the courage for someone that changed who he was and how he had thought about the world around him. From being cooped up in a cell, he thought he learned everything. Everything about the world and that he was made to be destroyed which was probably what he was created for anyway, but that changed. It changed. Harry found someone that changed him and this person was Louis. This was all Harry could think about because Louis and his radiant smile, to be hugged against his chest, to sharing himself, to having the chance to cry from being happy, and of course finally realizing what this warm feeling in his chest was when he thought about him.

 

Nick zipped himself in, trailing out of the backseat, "Now you better keep that mouth fucking shut, got it?" He threatened, closing the door, and trailing himself forward the driver's seat. Harry only nodded to himself, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to fall because honestly these tears didn't deserve to fall.

 

Harry wanted Louis back,   _Louis. Louis. Louis._  Was all he had echoing in his mind, the name melding into him, even if he couldn't see him again?

 

Suddenly a growl escaped Nick's lips causing Harry's eyes to shoot up, "Fuck, when will he quit?" the dingy man muttered.

 

Harry sat within the seat, too weak to even move properly and redress himself as he took an eyeful of-of-of, "Louis!" He whispered breathlessly, to see him stomping out into the parking lot. Hands fisted by his sides and eyes dark as he continued to trail forward towards the two.

 

Nick only grumbled, his hand taking a grasp at the gear and switching it to drive. Harry gasped and eyes widened in realization to what was going to happen. No! Nick only shined his devious smile as he took the car and started the engine, all while Louis continued to walk forward and jaws clenched shut.

 

The sound of Nick's hands drummed against the steering, "Hopefully blood's easy to get off." 

 

"No!" Harry whimpered, "No!" 

 

Nick was going to hit Louis. He was going to fucking hit his Louis. 

 

-

 

"Bastard," Louis muttered, "Sick prick." Louis continued to curse and he could see from where he stood was the bastard's car. His eyes only widened a bit in shock as he noticed Harry within there in the car seated there naked and... broken. He was furious and it only urged him to carry on, not even giving a slight fuck to the fact that there's a chance that he's going to get hit. He probably will get hit, who gives a fuck? Louis needed his Harry back and he will get him back. 

 

-

 

Harry wasn't going to have it though, "Y-You already got me please, please don't hu-"

 

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Nick grumbled, "Do you really think I care? Honestly it's time to get rid of the trash." He began to speed up, the tired giving an eerie streak against the cement.

 

"No!" Harry screamed, "No!" He jumped up slapping against the man who tried to keep himself steady all while Louis watched in surprise, picking up the pace as he yelled as well, "Give Harry fucking back to me!" He screamed.

 

Everything was going too fast. Harry's hands taking a grasp at the steering wheel, arraying the two within the car at another direction and the car went to an abrupt spin, slamming against the wall and echoed a loud crunch into the empty parking lot. Missing Louis by only a mere inches and suddenly everything felt like it was going in slow motion as the car crashed and each of their three voices let out a blood curdling yell.

 

The parts of the car was scattered and setting a small blaze into the passenger's seating area and Harry's weak body shooting itself out and hard into the cement, his white skin becoming gray and tattered as he rolled across the floor, whimpering and crying. Trying to get onto his knees but weakly falling back onto his stomach. Nick was face down as well far apart near the end of the car and Louis felt both a rush of panic and relief as he ran towards Harry. 

 

"Harry, fuck Harry!" He gasped settling onto his knee and gathering Harry into his arms and lap as he sat, petting and wiping the curls out from his face, "Fuck!" He pulled away to see the crimson color trailing down Harry's cheeks all while hips lips quivered and eyes fought to stay open.

 

"L-Louis." He mumbled, eyes still trying to stay open as he tried to speak, hands curled over himself and hissing to the few bruises that were freshly beaten over again by the impact. Harry raised a finger trying to point towards the burning car, "T-The s-sweater." He whimpered, "It- it's still in there."

 

"Oh Harry." Louis cried holding Harry's bleeding head against his chest, "Love forg-"

 

Harry only let out a startled cry as he shook his head against Louis's chest, "No! No! Please Louis, please can you get it back for me? Please." his voice was desperate and wet as he let his uptight tears fall.

 

Louis only nodded his head as he gently placed Harry back onto the floor watching the young hybrid shake as the cool air hit against his nude body while he ran to grab at the jumper that lay across the floor of the car. His hands reached for the red material, pulling it out and sighed happily to see it was in decent condition.

 

"Harry!" Louis called out as he kneeled back onto the floor and gathered the pale body back into his arms, trying to at least slip on the jumper to cover the young lad. Harry hissed though, as his hands brushed against the bruised area along the back of his head where the blood continued to seep out. Louis's eyes watered as the whimpers escaped Harry's lips, "I-I'm sorry baby, just- just relax a bit. Please? Fuck." He patted the boy's stomach as he pulled the jumper down and had it stretched to the end of his bum. 

 

"Fuck this is ge-getting worse," Louis whimpered, "I-I'll call Zayn." Louis needed to stay calm at least a bit, but he felt his heart beat erratically as Harry whimpered and squirmed within his lap. The only good outcome was the fact that Nick was knocked out cold beside the car, giving him a great amount of time. 

 

The phone rang three times till it was finally answered by a distressed tone, "Hello? The fuck? Louis why you calling? I had to get out of cl-"

 

"Zayn I-I need you. Things happened. Nick's an arse and always will be. H-Harry's bleeding and I- Zayn please get out here-" Louis gasped as Harry's head tilted to the side, going limp as his breaths went shallow and eyes falling shut, "Harry! Harry don't fucking sleep on me- Zayn please get out here! Please!"

 

"What ha-"

 

"Zayn just get the bloody fuck out here or I'll- I don't know what I'll do but- Please! I'm losing him!" Louis screamed tossing the phone to the floor and focusing on the young by who continued to drift away.

 

"I-I'm so tired Lou." Harry whispered, "Can I- I want to sleep. Ngh"

 

Louis grasped onto Harry's shoulders yelling almost as he shook him, "Harry no! Get the fuck up! Wake up!"

 

"Louis!" Harry only groaned, eyebrows furrowing as he clamped his eyes shut, "Stop being annoying."

 

He would've smiled, honestly he would have cause Louis knew he was an annoying prat, but now was just not the time, and “I'll be annoying! I have to be annoying because I want you to stay with me! Got it! I- I’ll be so fucking annoying if you leave me. I'll be annoying because I love you and I want you to be with me forever! Got it!" Louis shouted his tears falling as he pressed Harry into his chest.

 

A giggle escaped Harry's lips though, an honest and dizzy one, "I love you too. Always. Thanks Lou." 

 

Louis's smile dropped as the giggles suddenly stopped and the slight breathing no longer became audible, "Harry!" He screamed, pulling the body away to take a look at the Hybrid that had his lips closed and eyes barely open, "Harry!" Louis cried, "No baby please no no no no! Harry." Louis screamed louder because he was so fucking scared. Scared because Harry was fucking dying, he was DYING in his damn arms, "Where the fuck is Zayn! Harry no no!" Louis engulfed Harry into his arms throwing kisses trying to get him to come back maybe just for a little bit more, "Harry love we're here together now, please! See I'm here and I swear if you leave me I won't buy you cake anymore from Liam's shop." His hands brushed constantly through Harry's pale cheeks and curls, "I-I won't even cuddle you anymore if you do this shit with me and I-I won't let you kiss me either. I'll stop those if you think it's okay to just z-zone out." 

 

Louis made his cheesy threats as he cried harder because what the fuck was he even thinking? He's losing him, he's los-

 

"Louis!" Zayn's voice was heard through an open car window and Niall popped up, eyes widened in shock as he took the scene in, "Come on let's get to a hospital!"

 

Louis broke in relief, gathering Harry's arms his body going light and arms falling limp against his sides, "Zayn! We need to rush it case I'm losing him!" He shouted, taking himself into the back seat with Harry sprawled across and over his lap.

 

Zayn nodded, pulling out of the parking lot, leaving the wreckage and the bastard back there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACK FEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACK FEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACK
> 
> and I finally updated SO MOTIVATE ME


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.

 

 

"How's he doing, Niall?" Zayn asked as he sped up the car per Louis's request.

 

Niall had his head against Harry's chest, trying to hear the young lad's heart and gave a small sigh as he looked to both Zayn and Louis, "He's hanging on, he really is, but it's faint." 

 

Louis gasped as he kept his hand over Harry's head. Thank god that Zyan gave his sweater to help rub and suck up the bleeding bruises Harry had, "He's gone through so much." Louis mumbled. Trying to hold his ground, but slowly failing as he took Harry's weak features into him once again. Eyeing at the tattered skin, gray imprints and fading bruises, skin torn and blood seeping through each scratch he had. 

 

"Don't worry Lou, we're almost there." Zayn assured him.

 

"Thanks mate I wouldn't know what I would do without you." Louis whispered, "Thanks for getting out of class for me, too."

 

"Eh. No need to thank me, I should thank you 'cause that teacher was shit anyway." Zayn shrugged, trying to lighten the mood as the hospital soon appeared to their view.

 

"Here we are!" Zayn announced, rushing forward to take a grab at the empty parking spaces.

 

-

 

"Hurry!" Louis shouted over his shoulder as he took a dash with Harry's body in his arms running to each and every side counter, "E-Excuse me I really need your help, please my- my baby's hurt and-" each and every nurse he fucking passed glared as they saw the perky ears over Harry's curls. It was a hybrid, why was he so worried about that? He could just get a new one.

 

Louis scoffed rolling his eyes at the arrogant nurses and Zayn tried to help out as well by scavenging out anyone else who are willing to help out, "E-Excuse-" Louis was turned down by a ward boy and that just set him the fuck off, Zayn." He muttered.

 

Zayn looked up, replying with heavy breaths, "Yeah?"

 

"Please hold Harry for a moment while I handle this bullshit." 

 

"Don't do anything stupid, please." warned Zayn.

 

"Just hold him-" He passed the limp body into Zayn's arms, Harry was still there, but unconscious and Louis didn't want to risk it anymore, "I'll be back."

 

-

 

"Bloody fucking listen to me right now!" Louis screamed as he grasped onto the white collar of a doctor who tried to escape Louis's pleas, "My Hybrid is fucking dying out there and he needs treatment. He needs treatment! How about you fucking stop being selfish for a moment and help me. Before I set the hospital-" he raised a finger and spun it around in a circular motion, "on fire. Don't think I wouldn't do it. I don't even care if I'm arrested, I'm wanted anyway."

 

The doctor stammered in shock as he looked away from Louis's eyes, "I will no-"

 

"Are you fucking sure about that?!" He pulled the man closer as he yelled, "My friend is out there with a have dying living thing and you're here rejecting! You're a bloody doctor, you're here to fucking save a life not choose!!!" Louis already had tears falling as he pointed to Zayn and Niall who were surrounded around the limp body, rubbing his hands trying to get him to stay warm and kissing along the bloody bruises he had along his legs and arms, "He needs to live." Louis turned looking straight into the man's eyes, "He needs to live because I love him."

 

Suddenly there was a moment of silence, but for the sound of their minds running and working in thought when finally the doctor spoke up, "Fine. I'll get him a room. Bring him up to this room right here by my left."

 

"Thank you." Louis dropped his hands dropped as he ran back to the others with a small smirk, "Guys come on."

 

Zayn nodded as he stood up and held Harry tight rushing towards the room that was now open with Louis and Niall following along side. The doctor that stood outside watching them had stepped in, "Alright the nurses will set up the room and meters for him, please sit outside as they do so." and as soon as he had said his words, nurses rushed in through the door, pulling the three boys out.

 

"Alright, fuck I'm going!" Louis muttered, standing up and walking alongside with both Niall and Zayn, "Pushy people I swear."

 

"Well-" Zayn sighed as he tok a seat into the brown chairs that stood outside of the room, patting the one beside him for Niall, "At least they'll fix him up. What did you say?"

 

Louis looked up to Zayn, eyes warm and calm, "I told them I loved him."

 

Niall stared at both Zayn and Louis from where he sat in surprise, people weren't so bad he supposed. They weren't so bad at all and Louis was the one who proved that to him. He may have had gone through the strangest situations, but all in all these people that he began to live with are kind. What got him the most was the fact that Louis actually fell for a Hybrid. So much has changed and so much had occurred in such short notice, maybe smiling wasn't so bad now. Niall could smile because he's surrounded by people who care for his kind.

 

"Niall?" The hybrid had his thoughts cut off by Zayn's concerned voice, "You alright buddy, Harry's going to be alright. Don't worry." His hand patted through the blonde lad's hair, gently scratching behind his ears.

 

"Of course he'll be alright." Niall mumbled. He looked at Louis who stood with face planted against the glass window, watching the doctor's change Harry out of his jumper and injecting numerous needles into his arms, along with bandages being wrapped in various areas, "He has Louis. Harry has someone to care for him."

 

Zayn smiled, pulling Niall into his chest, "You're right. He does. I must say thank you, at first- at first I honestly didn't think this whole Hybrid thing was going to take such an affect into our lives you know? Except- Except it did. It changed me, it changed Louis. It changed us all so much that- that now I do want to fight back For you and all the others of your kind."

 

"I know you guys can, thanks so much. Really." Niall's voice was low as he sighed into the other's chest, "Harry- Harry's been through so much. Like I said a while back, he was kept separate. He was hurt more and caged up in the most torturous way. It was horrible because- because all the Hybrids knew that Harry was a soft one, he's soft but strong too, but like- people broke him. We could- We could hear him scream from those closed doors." 

 

"Closed doors? What?" 

 

"People- Men actually it was always men." Niall growled, "They always came in every other day and they'd force themselves on Harry. It's- it's so bad Zayn, so bad that- that he got used to it and Harry felt that this was what he was born for. Born to be treated like that and fuck once he met Louis he changed. I never thought that he could fall so easily for someone like that it breaks my h-heart."

 

Just that moment maybe, maybe Niall just started to shed tears for the first time since he was out the Hybrid's Association. He was crying for someone who made him realize something himself, sometimes these things, these awful things that happen can actually build someone.

 

"Aw, love" Zayn sniffled alongside as Niall continued to cry.

 

"He- Harry's probably dying in there and he's been through so much. So fucking much and- and all because he 'looks' and 'acts' and IS different from any of us. He's- He is a beautiful thing," Niall sniffled, "He's been tormented and beaten up and all he ever wanted was someone to love him back. I'm- I'm happy to though, because he found someone. He found Louis, but life is fucking messed up and now he's dying in there!"

 

Louis wiped at his face as he heard and processed Niall's words, "Niall, he's not going to die. Quit saying that."

 

Niall gave a wet chuckle as Zayn continued to pat his back, "Yeah he wouldn't. He's too strong for that."

 

"He's always been strong."

 

-

 

The doctor finally walked out into the waiting hall, his face unreadable as he stood with a clip bard containing Harry's information. Louis stood up swiftly, rushing towards the doctor as he double took between him and Harry.

 

"Well, is he alright?" asked Louis.

 

"Yes, he is, but not in perfect condition. His heart rate had dropped majorly and many of the injuries he had sustained were due to abuse and some sort of impact. The outer injuries will heal with some creams and ointments, although he had also gone through severe internal bleeding due to rough penetration. He will awake soon, but make sure he doesn't move too much." The man sighed as he looked at Louis's worried eyes, "I never did this for anyone, probably because no one actually cared for these creatures. Usually we get Hybrids here to put them to sleep or get rid of them when they become too weak. It- it's actually nice to see that you haven't gone along with those rules."

 

Louis nodded as the man spoke, a bit into relief and anger, but all in all calm again, "Yeah. I'm probably going to be kicked out of Uni, but it's alright. I wouldn't be selfish, because I've fund someone greater than a degree in my hands."

 

"You may see him." The doctor mumbled, walking away from the entrance and heading off to receive the instructed medication.

 

Zayn and Niall both stood behind Louis as he opened the door and began to walk in again into the room, his breaths going quiet as he took and eyeful of Harry who laid with a calm expression over his face features, yet tattered across his body.

 

"Oh baby." Louis whimpered, pulling a seat and sitting by Harry's side as he placed his elbows over the bed and dropped his face into his hands, "Harry." He cried, "You've gone through so much."

 

Harry was sprawled out across the hospital bed by beeping machines and his arms laying down right beside him as he hissed his breaths through the tubes into his nose. His fingers began to jump to the sound of Louis's voice and his eyes began to flutter slightly while his lips quivered, "L-Lou?" was all he could muster out, stopping Louis shaking cries and causing his eyes to shoot up to the pale hybrid.

 

"Harry? Baby, you're- you're awake." Louis gasped and quickly let out a cheerful and wet chuckle, "Harry."

 

The Hybrid coughed and groaned in pain as he tried to turn his head, that was wrapped up within endless rolls of white banadages, and look at Louis who hovered over him, "Louis!" He whispered, is arms stung with pain, but he still raised them trying to reach for the boy above him, "Louis!!"

 

"Aw Baby-" Louis cried as he pulled Harry into a hug, not trying to hurt him and letting the young Hybrid squeeze him tight, feeling his lips hide and touch over his neck.

 

"Louis, you're- you're okay and you're back, I missed you so much." Harry tightened his grip as he let his tears fall, "I missed you so much Louis. I-I was dying with out you."

 

Louis pulled away to look straight into Harry's wet green eyes that looked back at him with want and love, "I missed you too." With that he selaed his lips over Harry's, surprising himself and Harry as their eyes shut and their lips played against each other. Harry's warm hands cupped over Louis's cheeks as he kissed him back and his curls bounced in the air and ears perked up in desire, Louis pulled back peppering kisses over Harry's nose, cheeks, eyes, and chin as he mumbled words repeatedly, "I love you. So much" he whispered in between kisses, "So much. Never do this to me again."

 

Harry only whimpered happily as he pressed his forehead against Louis's as he giggled, "I love you too, Louis. Always."

 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by an abrupt cough and chuckle, "You guys know we're still in the room right?" said Zayn, but his smile was too bright as he watched Harry wrapped up within Louis's arms.

 

Harry blushed hiding away and nuzzling into Louis's neck, his curls tickling along Louis's jaw line, "They watched us kiss." He whispered, cheeks going warm and red, "Louuu..." 

 

Louis laughed a bit as he turned to Niall and Zayn, brushing his hand along Harry's back, "Well, you guys can go out side, if you don't mind." 

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Niall got hungry anyway so I'll be grabbing something to eat." Zayn waved himself off, taking Niall behind him who snickered at the scene. They were all too cute.

 

"Louis?" Harry's voice as a bit in panic as he suddenly realized he was in a white gown rather than his red jumper, "Wh-Where's the s-sw." His eyes widened in shock and Louis quickly grabbed his hands, kissing along Harry's knuckles.

 

"Haz, calm down. The sweater is wrapped up and placed in a bag. We need to erm- get the stains off of them, too." Louis mumbled awkwardly, "I-I'm sorry."

 

Harry sighed in relief, his breaths low and deep, "Thank goodness I was so scared for a moment. It means so much to me now you know? I-I was gone from you for a while, but- but at least I had something to hold onto you know?"

 

Louis smiled, ruffling Harry's curls with his hand, "It won't happen again. Nick- Nick will get his arse in deep shit. I swear on it. That prick was unconscious when we left, bitch deserves it."

 

Harry tried not to let those words fret him, but he couldn't help but flinch as he curled back into Louis's arms, "Y-Yeah. He was- he was a really bad man. He hurt me so much at once, too. It was like prison all over again."

 

"I'm sorry." He felt helpless all over again and pathetic as he mumbled his sorries.

 

"It's okay. There's no point in saying sorry because it wasn't your fault. Nick was just a- an awful man. You aren't though. You're kind and caring. That's all that matters to me. I-I'm used to the pain," Harry shrugged, "But I'm not used to being loved. It- it feels so good, too good that when- when I was taken away I thought it was because it was wrong and I didn't deserve it, but you're here again." Harry pulled out of Louis's shoulder looking straight at Louis, eyes roaming over his face as he leaned up again to kiss Louis once more, "and kissing you is my favorite."

 

Harry giggled softly, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest, but it's alright. The pain was nothing compared to the sweet feeling of Louis's love within his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACK FEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACK FEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACKFEED BACK FEED BACK FEEDBACK
> 
> and I finally updated SO MOTIVATE ME


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD NOT UPDATED FOR A MONTH OR MORE I AM SO SORRY, but I will be more productive on my new fics I'm planning. 
> 
> Please please leave kudos to motive me and COMMENT I haven't been getting those and it just made me like... oh okay maybe I should stop, but then again I AM ALMOST DONE. Just this short chapter and an epilogue then it's all done! FInally! Woo!
> 
> Plus I'll be working on mini fics like i did on taken! Send me ideas!
> 
> on tumblr!!

The scene was calm and soft as both Harry and Louis were curled up against each other on the white hospital bed, falling asleep and their eyes going shut after crying, sharing, and kissing their emotions out.

Zayn and Niall were both about to step into the room till one of them had stopped midway, a small smile on their lips, "Oh look." Niall mumbled, "They're asleep."

"Yeah." Zayn smiled as he took in the soft scene, but it fell as soon as he fell into the reality of the moment. They were relaxed and everything, but the problems were still around them. The school was off of their minds, but it was still an issue. Who knows what's waiting for them outside of this hospital, "Hey Niall. Let's go check on some things while they're asleep."

Niall looked puzzled for a moment till he got the message, "Oh. Alright. I'm fine with that; they really need to get some of the burdens off of themselves."

The brown eyes lad nodded, "I hope what Louis said back there, that move he pulled, made a difference. I mean we could both fight, but we'd easily be thrown out unless we have a large mass of people to our aid. I wish it wasn't so hard, but-"

"People are just afraid," Niall muttered, "I may be just a vile Hybrid, but-" he gave a breathless chuckle as he glanced back at Zayn, "I know things. I learned so much while I was trapped and hurt and I took it. People are afraid. Afraid of things they're not accustomed to or something that isn't like attainable on themselves. It sucks, instead of actually finding out the unknown in a sweet kind way, they get abusive. I've watched humans and that's all I saw. Fear."

Zayn was astonished by the young one's words as he sputtered, "Y-Yeah. You know a lot."

"Yeah I do. Humans aren't hard to analyze and it sucks that they have the upper hand even though what they're doing is wrong. They raped and killed so many of my closest friends all while I watched. They brutally tormented Harry o the point where he had to look at small, small tiny things for hope, but-" he took in a breath he nearly forgot, "Louis came into his life and-" his eyes teared up slightly and were glad that Zayn held him tight, "I'm so happy for Louis and Harry. They've given me hope you know? Sometimes it's just 1 in a million to find someone like that. Who fights back."

"Yeah, I-I was, he's a really brave guy," Zayn mumbled.

"Anyway, let's uh go to the school and see what's going on. I'm pretty sure they've been alarmed that Nick's unconscious and there was a crash against the school's building."

Zayn was glad to hear that suggestion and nodded, "Yeah let's go. I wonder what's going on with that bastard right now."

-

Zayn made sure to have left a message for the nurse who came into the room now and then that they were leaving, just so Louis hadn't asked about him and Niall when he had woken up. The two were already on their way back to school grounds; there were only a few minutes until class had been fully over, so there may have been chances of a few questions flying about. Especially since there was a car crash right in the parking lot.

When they had arrived there had been students trampling over the front of the school, along with their hybrids by their side. Zayn took a look at the crowd before the school and was slightly confused, had they been taken out early?

"Zayn, what's going on?" Niall asked as he stared at the mass of the students standing outside of the school and it seemed as though they were protesting?

"I-I don't know." Zayn replied, parking across the street, quickly switching gears, and exiting the car, "Let's go check."

Niall waddled behind, following him as the sound of shouts had increased and the scene being unfolded before them. It was strange actually; this was something they had not expected to see at all. There were people yelling and shouting how they were tired of the shit happening, that they didn't want to continue this experimentation, and that this needed to stop. They were protesting.

"Oh my god." Zayn mumbled, "T-They're standing up for the hybrids."

"What happened while we were gone?!" pondered Niall.

"It's becoming a ruckus-" Zayn was cut off by rushed of media groups cornering the school, journalists pulling out their mics and aiming at the students that shouted their defense, "Holy shit."

-

Louis had woken up after shuffling within the bed and bumping into Harry who let out a small whine, he got up and sat back a bit to take in Harry's complexion and his eyes closed and sucking up rest. He looked really pleasant and sweet within the bed as his chest had risen and lowered from the short breaths he took. Louis only smiled and reached to gently brush his fingers against Harry's cheeks.

Harry's eyes then fluttered open as he looked up at Louis, smiling and reflecting the emotions back, "Hi."

Louis grinned and his thumb gently brushed Harry's cheek in a comforting form as he replied, "Hey. You feeling better?"

Harry nodded and brought his hands up to cup around Louis's slight stubble cheeks that tickled at his palms, "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Thank you."

"You know, after what we've been through-" Louis began and made sure he tucked Harry under his arms as he spoke his heart out, "I learned so much. So fucking much, it hurts my head. I learned from you and how shitty our world is. When we humans discover something, we use them and then destroy them. I- I never realized that I am labeled as the same creature to those who hurt so many innocent things. It drives me nuts-"

"But, Lou, you're not like them-"

"But I could be." Louis had cut Harry off and stared at him intently, "I could be like that and that terrifies the hell out of me. I could hurt you without realizing and it scares me so fucking much. I want to cry and god- it kills me you know?"

Harry shook his head, lifting himself up as he looked straight down at Louis with intent eyes. That's how it went as they looked at each other, taking the moment as Harry analyzed Louis's features, "You'd never be like that." Harry muttered, "Never. I know."

Louis got up with a teary layer visible upon his eyes, "How would you know that?"

Harry smiled and his ears perked up as his tail swayed to his few words, "Because I love you."

Louis's lips quivered as he nodded, feeling his insides crumple up and he reached out to Harry pulling him in for a bone-crushing hug, "I love you too. So fucking much Harry. I love you, love, love, love, love you."

Harry sighed in relief closing his eyes and taking in the scent of cinnamon on Louis's skin as he nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

Louis pulled away and quickly brushed the tears of his own eyes, "Yeah sure. What is it?"

Harry only blushed as his fingers poked gently at Louis's chest, "Can you make me feel what love's like?"

"Pardon?"

"Like. Y-You know I've been used and- and there's nothing there, but men violating me, but- I always had hope, you know? Hope that I'd feel love when I'm actually with someone. Could you maybe make me feel that? Please?" Harry had a slight desperation in his tone as his two hands cupped over Louis's, "I love you. I want to feel it, feel it with someone I chose."

Louis blinked a couple of times and sighed, "Are you sure? After what's just happened-"

"I am sure! I'm- I'm sure." Harry nodded, his ears fell into his curls as he curled himself, "I just want to be loved and returned the feelings I have for someone, for you."

Louis sighed and brushed at Harry's curls, "Listen. I love you and I'm willing to do what you want, honestly, I want to myself, but now's not the time. You're hurt, too, but once you're ready to get back together I'll be there to glue you up."

Harry smiled, "Okay. I'm okay with that, but-" he poked at Louis's lips as he glanced back at Louis's blue eyes, "Can you kiss me?"

Louis laughed and pulled Harry face to face, cupping his soft and slightly bruised cheeks, "Come here then."

-

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Zayn asked as he was pushed side to side, frantically grasping Niall's hand within his hand, "Why's there so much ruckus here?"

The man turned and he glanced at both Zayn and the hybrid, "Well as you can see, one of your fellow classmates, Mr. Tomlinson, had created an outrageous inspirational turn on the students and hybrids. After the dramatic storming of him and the teacher, Nick, people started making allegations against the school and their system. They're taking a voice for the Hybrids," the man smiled, "It's about time."

Zayn stood there slightly confused, but he felt a heartwarming lurch inside because this was huge news. Huge and important news, "Wait. What happened to Mr. Grimshaw?"

"He's been transported to a hospital and was taken into police custody. He was taken for the mishap he caused by "interrupting a student's experiment" and trying to violate the Hybrid that's already been taken as property by another." Zayn nodded as the man spoke.

"So he was taken for that? Not for hurting the guy?"

"Well yeah. The rules are still there and he was taken under arrest for those things. If it was a stray Hybrid and he killed him, they wouldn't give a slight fuck. Except now, we hope that that's going to change." the man smiled and patted Zayn's shoulder, "You seem like a good man and tell that friend of yours, he's a wonder. I've never seen anyone that damn determined to care for a creature the world took as vile. Do give him my best wishes."

Zayn smiled, "Yeah, we're all a bit proud." He left it at that and walked off towards the mass crowd of students with their Hybrids by their sides.

"Zayn?" Niall mumbled, "A-Are we finally going to be- be normal? Like, we'll be treated the same?"

"Maybe and we'll make sure that happens. I have to tell Louis the good news." he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the number with ease, "He'll be so happy."

-

The nurses had come in after a while to mend at Harry's worn out bandages and made sure they took good care while Louis watched with hawk eyes. Harry giggled as they poked at his stomach, checked his vitals, and what they needed to prescribe him.

The doctor took a step in and smiled, "Alright." He turned to Louis who glanced up, one leg crossed over the other, "Seems like he's doing a bit better with the antibiotics we gave him. You could take him home tomorrow morning."

Louis was ecstatic and smiled towards Harry's direction who nodded happily, "Um, thanks, but just a quick question." Louis never really paid and attention, but Zayn and Niall were never back yet and he quickly inquired the doctor, "Have you seen my two other friends that came along here?"

"Oh yes!" one of the nurses quickly responded, "He and the furry one had left to go back to the school grounds. They said they'll be back and had left."

Harry nodded in thanks and sat back waiting for the others to leave, then proceeded to seat himself near Harry again, "I wonder what he's looking for back there." he huffed.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe they'll make the bad man go away?"

"I guess-" but Louis was cut off by the buzzing within his hands and he quickly answered, "Hey?"

"Hey! Louis guess fucking what I have immense news. Really, really good news?"

"Yeah?" Harry poked at Louis's shoulder, nodding in a confused expression and asking what's going on. Louis halted Harry's movements and asked, "What is it?"

Zayn nearly caused the part of Louis's ear to go deaf as he heard a happy cry through the line, "They might stop the experimentation on the Hybrids! We won't have to hurt them anymore and the kids in our school are fighting back. Louis, you made a fucking difference!!"

That- That was excellent news to Louis's ears, he wouldn't have to feel guilty of himself anymore because people are standing up for what's right, "What!?" Louis shouted, "Really!?" he bounced on the cushioned bed, which caused Harry to perk up and poke at him for answers, "oh god, thanks so much Zayn."

"It's thanks to you, you care for Harry and it's about time people see that. You know? The credit goes to you. I'll see you later and they're making statements right now."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then, bye!"

"Bye!" Louis threw the phone down and his eyes were bright with his teeth stretched to a vibrant smile.

"Lou! What did he say?" Harry pouted and crossed his bandages arms, "You're not telling me."

"I-I have really good news. Really, really good news." Louis stated.

"What is it?" Harry inquired as he shuffled himself around the bed and glancing at the torn up jumper at the side of the room's counter.

"We're finally free. You're free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave kudos to motive me and COMMENT I haven't been getting those and it just made me like... oh okay maybe I should stop, but then again I AM ALMOST DONE. Just this short chapter and an epilogue then it's all done! FInally! Woo!


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hybrids, Half human half cat. Considered as the most vile creations of humanity. The only emotion and gesture allowed towards these creatures are hate and torture. Kept in tight, disgusting places and used for only research and urges that men desire. Being a Hybrid was basically hell. Only pure hell. Louis Tomlinson a Uni student has been given an assignment that deals with research on housing their own Hybrids. He himself is disgusted with this project. He believes in peace, not destroying these innocent creatures. When he arrives to the Hybrid Association, he finds the one Hybrid that will change him forever.
> 
> twitter is @harryonmen

 

Harry's ears perked up in surprise as he tilted his head slightly to the side, "Huh?" He processed Louis's words, "What do you mean?"

 

"Love, guess what! Zayn- he- oh my god I can't believe this!" Louis's smile had crinkled the skin near his eyes as the deep blue had tear up, "I am so so happy, oh god."

 

Harry, of course, wasn't sure what Louis had meant at all and gently crawled into Louis's lap as his ears stayed in their perky position, "Louis, what do you mean?"

 

Louis only shook his head as his hands reached to cup the soft and slightly bruised cheeks, "Zayn had just called, the kids at our school. I guess I had actually punched some sense into their shriveled brains. They're fighting back against the system!" as he spoke with such joy his voice leveled higher and higher.

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Yes!"

 

It was Harry's turn to smile, his eyes crinkled up as he brought a hand to his lips, "Oh my god. I- I- will people treat normally now?"

 

The older boy can hear the genuine tone within that question and pulled the boy in, gently placing kisses over the tip of Harry's nose and to the side of his cheek as he whispered a warm breath, "Yes. Harry, you've always been normal. You don't need to ask and I’ll always love you. Remember that okay?"

 

Harry wiped away at his own stray tears as he nodded quick and fast, "Y-Yeah! I know. I love you. I love you so much, Lou. So much. Thank you. I- thank you, without you I-I would never have fallen so hard for someone."

 

Louis smirked up and held Harry's hands within his as their fingers tied in together, "It’s funny isn't it?"

 

Harry knew what he meant and nodded, "Yeah. I wonder what would have happened if you never picked me. I was- I-" his eye fell to the entwined fingers, shame over filling his heart as each and every memory flooded back, "I was disgusting-"

 

"Harry!?"

 

"L-Let me finish. You mean a lot and I know, I know how dumb it is sometimes to say that. Saying it so many times, but you just do. Y-You saved me from there. You did. You didn't treat me like I thought you would, you didn't beat me. You held me close and tight when I cried and sometimes I was too stupid and I hurt you back. I-I know it's late, but I'm sorry- I’m sorry I called you a creep."

 

Louis was a tad confused, but his mouth dropped to an 'o' as he ruffled out a laugh, "Oh, god, Harry you've been through much more shit than I would have ever thought. Don't be sorry, I'm sorry I called you a disgusting cat."

 

Harry's eyes lit up and threw his arms around Louis's neck, his curls tickling along Louis's neck as he nuzzled in, "I love you." he murmured, "I love you, so much. I feel- I feel so weird inside. It tickles and my face gets hot and I- I love this feeling so much."

 

Louis's breath released slowly as he patted down Harry's spine, "I'm glad I was the one there for you. I couldn't have it any other way."

 

"I can't wait." Harry whispered, he looked up through lashes as he giggled, "I can't wait to have a happy and normal life. I never had a mum or any of that stuff, but at least I can live my future with you. I can't wait."

 

Louis was about to clarify a point till Harry interrupted with a broad laugh, "I can do so many things now," pulling away he clapped his hands together as he counted from the tip of his finger to the next, "So many things to do, though. Hey Lou, you think I could go to the park? It sounds pretty, I want to go there. Oh god, I have no idea what other things are amazing to look at. Louis? You'll show me right? We can hold hands, play together, and kiss and hug, and no one will send me away and this time no one's going to hurt me. I can be-" he sighed, "free."

 

Harry continued to ramble all while he tilted his head side to side, emphasizing desires he never knew he could spill, Louis was happy. They were both happy.

 

They're free.

 

-

 

After constant advisory from the doctors and the hustle to ignore the media crew trying to get questions, Louis was up and running the next morning with one hand holding Harry's. They made their way down the halls while Zayn and Niall took their belongings.

 

"I'm glad it's over." Louis murmured, looking a bit over his shoulder to the curly haired lad who jumped on his heels as they walked.

 

He's glad the troubles were over and the terror of losing someone he'd fallen for was no longer on his mind. Harry was smiling, there were wounds still visible over him, but he's stronger than what people would take him as.

 

Harry turned and noticed Louis's eyes were on him and he let out a bright grin, the one he never knew he had, as he pulled Louis's hand and walked on and out towards the exit.

 

"I am too." Harry whispered.

 

They made their way out to see Zayn within the car smiling bright with Niall's head sticking out of the back window.

 

"Hey mate! Let's go! It's time celebrate!" Hollered Zayn.

 

Niall clapped cheerfully in agreement as Louis shook his head. Pulling Harry by his side he laughed, "Celebrate? How do we do that?"

 

Harry giggled and slipped out of Louis's hold to hold onto Niall, "Lou! Let's celebrate. Niall and I, everyone, we ca be treated normally again."

 

"Well? What do you suggest, love?" Louis asked.

 

"Anything is fine, as long as I'm celebrating with you." Harry murmured, blushing as Niall elbowed and cooed at his words.

 

"Aw Harry!" Zayn laughed, "You guys are too cute."

 

Louis was full on blushing and his smile broke out to a grin, stepping into the car by Harry's side, he pulled Harry's face in and peppered kisses over his slightly bruised face, "I'm happy to be with you as well." He whispered and sealed his words with a kiss.

 

The two were lost a bit into their lip lock until Zayn had coughed awkwardly, "You know you could plan your honeymoon later, it's time to celebrate."

 

Louis indeed rolled his eyes, but that was something to consider in the future, "Ah, mate, shut up. Honeymoon? Come on now, let's get home."

 

Harry, though, went red to the words be because 'Honeymoon' sounds something really special and he wanted to know what that was like. Maybe, maybe he'll ask Louis about it later.

 

"Honeymoon." whispered Harry.

 

Honeymoon.

 

-

 

Louis sighed and as soon as they stepped back into their flat, he slumped to the bare floor, "Yes."

 

At first the other three were a bit worried that something went wrong, but Louis rolled over to his back, making imaginary angels in the dust, "We're finally back and everything feels so much more- more- what's the word?"

 

"Free." Harry whispered.

 

Louis chuckled, "Yeah. That's it. Zayn come here, join me. We could finally just lay down and we won't have to worry anymore about hurting people and we can just be- us."

 

Zayn, well, he had this look over his face, a look that made people wonder what he was thinking. He looked at Louis intently, but broke out to a smile because it's been a while since he saw him so happy, so glad. He turned to glance at Niall who joined Louis happily, pulling Harry as well who whined a bit from the sudden tug.

 

"Shall we go out to eat then?" Louis asked.

 

Zayn shrugged, "Sure, what do you guys want-"

 

"Pizza!" All three, Harry, Niall, and Louis shouted in unison the high-fived with giggles to their agreement.

 

"Yeah! Pizza. Please Zayn, let's get some pizza." Louis pouted, blinking with those long eyelashes. Ridiculous really.

 

"Yeah sure. Let's go down to Liam's shop-"

 

"Liam eh?" Louis laughed, "Guys, I am here to say that there will be more going on than just ordering food. I don't trust Zayn with touching out pizza!" He declared.

 

Although, both Harry and Niall looked at Louis with perked up ears in confusion, "What do you mean, Lou?" Harry asked.

 

Zayn's eyes widened, "Louis shut up."

 

"Look!" Louis squealed, "He's fucking blushing! Guys come on we'll order the pizza together. Don't want Zayn's dirty hands over em."

 

"Louis!" Zayn muttered, "Seriously, mate let's just go."

 

"Alright. Come on guys."

 

-

 

The three had gathered themselves up as they headed down to Liam's came shop. Louis held Harry's hand within his and their smiles were bright and it felt nice that they could walk out to the world just like this. There were eyes on them from neighboring homes, but not of disgust or anger, but fond and pride.

 

It felt so fucking good.

 

Louis laughed and Harry giggled as they pulled into each other, hugging tight while Zayn and Niall watched behind.

 

"It's nice to see them happy like that." Niall mumbled and Zayn turned to agree to the response with a smile, "I love it. You know? It's actually nice to see Harry smile like that and the credit goes to Louis. All of it."

 

"Mmmm. He didn't just help Harry, but the entire Hybrids population. That's huge and all he cares about is Harry getting what he deserves. He's done so much." answered Zayn.

 

"Yeah- Hey wait up!" Niall called as he watched Harry and Louis push again each other, racing down to Liam's shop.

 

"I win!" Harry shouted, fists up in the air as he giggled.

 

Louis was on the floor pointing a finger as he breathed heavily, trying to stop his constant laughter, "You- you." He took a deep breath, "Cheated!"

 

"No I did not-"

 

"Guys?" Niall asked, "Can we just get some food please."

 

-

 

They stepped into the store and as soon as Louis took a seat onto the stool by the counter, Liam came running out shouting his name.

 

"Is he alright-" Louis was about to ask when suddenly he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, "Li- Li you're fucking crushing me."

 

"Sorry-" he pulled away, "Is it true?! You saved the Hybrids?!"

 

"Well I wouldn't say I saved them-"

 

"So it's true! Mate, I honestly thought you would get killed or arrested!" Liam pulled Louis in as he combed through his hair, "I was so fucking scared."

 

"Dude. Stop."

 

Louis though as he peeked over the arm that crushed him he noticed a grimace over both Harry and Zayn, but a smile over Niall. Typical.

 

"Okay whatever. Order whatever you want and I'll get it for you, on the house."

 

"Liam? You don't have to do that." cooed Louis, "Just- we want pizza. We were going to ask if you would join us. Small celebration I guess." Louis shrugged.

 

Harry nodded, "Pizza!" and moved over to shuffle himself and slide into Louis's side.

 

"Pizza it is! Come on guys let's celebrate!" They shouted as they hugged and held each other close.

 

Let's celebrate.

 

-

 

"I'm tired." Harry whined and tried to keep his eyes open as they all took their last drinks and slice. They were seated within their living room once again and they were slumped over each other as they tried to stuff one more in.

 

"Hm. Zayn can you clean up? I'll take Harry up to bed." Louis requested and had already wiped up his hands, "Want me to carry you?"

 

Harry giggled and stretched his arms out, "Please?"

 

Louis laughed, "Alright, come on." He tucked his arms under Harry's bum and hitched his legs around his round waist with arms around his neck and smiled as he took in the scent of his curls.

 

"Thanks so much, Lou." Harry whispered and pecked a kiss over Louis's cheek, "You saved all of us."

 

Louis blushed because being told you're a hero by dozens of people is a pretty high honor and I felt kind of off to be known as a hero when all he did was try to fight for what he loves.

Then again, it got to Louis whenever he thought about the term love because all in all he did admit the fact that he had feelings for Harry.

 

He loves Harry and Harry loves him too.

 

"Lou?" Harry murmured and soon Louis was cut off his daze and he realized that he'd been standing still with Harry in his arms, "Is something wrong?"

 

"No. Just-" he sighed and carried on walking towards their room. When would be learn that carrying Harry was still a daunting task for himself? "I'm just thinking that's all."

 

He reached the room and placed Harry down over the bed, pulling at the sheets to cover him up, "What were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

 

"I was-" he sat by Harry's feet and placed a hand over his chin, "I was just thinking about how much I care about you. The way everyone keeps telling me that that 'oh Louis Tomlinson saved the Hybrids!' When really I just wanted to save you. I don't like the hero title, basically.”

 

“Oh.” Harry mumbled, “Why don’t you like it?”

 

“Well because, to be a hero you would have to be there every time something happens. You need to be able to keep the title, basically. I’m not the type that would be able to hold up an honor like that. All I need, is the ability to take care of you.”

 

Harry blushed and gestured Louis to come closer, the other quickly obliged and laid by Harry’s side, pulling him and gently pressing kisses along Harry’s cheeks. The Hybrid giggled softly as he placed a hand over Louis’s, entwining their fingers together.

 

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll always be my hero.” Harry whispered.

 

With that said the two had fallen down to sleep.

 

-

 

The next morning, Louis rolled over to find the space near him empty and had a slight lurch of worry in his chest till he heard a distant laugh coming from the kitchen.

 

He sighed and ushered himself out of the bed and towards the bathrooms to get a good rinse and wash off the drool implanted over his cheek. Louis liked this really, he could relax because he didn’t get up to get ready and prepare for another fearful class with Harry by his side. He could just relax and the university he’s been going to were on shut down for a month to reconstruct the school and system.

 

After he spit into the sink and took a quick shower, he slipped on a pair of sweats and white tee then headed off towards the kitchen.

 

“Harry? Niall? Zayn?” Louis called out, but all he got were distant whispers and giggles.

 

“Ow! That hurt, Niall!” Louis heard.

 

“Harry?” He called out, “Niall? Really where are you- oh.”

 

He was at the entrance to the kitchen now and his eyes came across the two Hybrids seated on the white, marble floor in a right god damn mess. His eyes darted from the bag of flour spilled all over them, then to the broken shell eggs over the breakfast table, and scattering of eating utensils everywhere.

 

“What is this?” Louis mumbled, pointing to the mess.

 

Harry’s eyes shot up and he had a spoon in his hand and it occurred to Louis that he was probably whacking Niall with it, “Lou!” He whined, “It’s not my fault. I came to make breakfast-”

 

“What the fuck happened here?” Zayn was now in the scene, rubbing his tired eyes that were open wide in shock, “Did we get raided or what?”

 

“Lou.” Harry continued, “Niall came and then he wanted to eat and he messed up everything!”

 

“No I did not!” Niall spits.

 

“Yes you did!” and soon the two were at it again, slapping at each other. Oh for fuck’s sake

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Stop it!” Louis shouted, “Come on now, it’s already a mess. Fighting won’t solve anything. Just- Just let’s clean this and we’ll make something together, alright?”

 

“Okay.” Both Harry and Niall mumbled in unison.

 

“Good, now Zayn, be a doll and grab me the broom.”

 

-

 

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled.

 

They finished cleaning each and every corner available, consisted with stains and spills from the mess Niall and Harry had harbored. Louis was now lying flat on his stomach in the middle of the living room, shifting through channels on the TV, each and every one playing the same damn thing.

 

“Breaking News! Hybrids now allowed to be with humans in orderly manner-” Blah. Blah. Blah.

 

Harry and Niall were washing themselves up in the bathrooms while Louis took a short rest and watched as Zayn sat at the couch beside him.

 

“You alright, Lou? Seem beat out.” Zayn asked.

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Well, you looking quite dead from the cleaning,” he laughed, “Whatever, I set out some cereal, eggs, and bacon. So you could go and eat once the other two come down.”

 

“Thanks, mate.” Louis murmured.

 

“You sure you okay?”

 

Okay that question was getting on Louis’s nerves. Now, let’s flashback a bit towards Louis’s behavior. He’s been acting a bit off lately? Correct? He was indeed happy from freeing the Hybrids and the issue sounds like it’s just him afraid of the title. Well, no, that wasn’t the issue here at all. The truth is, it’s what Harry told him in that hospital room that got to him.

 

Harry wanted to be loved and not just by kissing, cuddling, and dopey love, but actual intimate and sexual loving. Harry wanted Louis to make love to him, actual intimate love. It was something said in the most innocent tone possible and Louis was genuinely afraid because Harry pleaded. Harry wanted to actually feel something and Louis was scared that he wasn't enough.

 

"You know-" Louis grumbled, "That question's really getting on my nerves."

 

Zayn laughed and raised his hands up in defense, "Well, I'm just worried for my pal here. Sorry!"

 

"Yeah." he scoffed, "I have a question though."

 

Louis had positioned himself into a proper sitting form as he looked directly towards Zayn who looked back with the same serious expression.

 

"Yeah?" urged Zayn.

 

"Have you ever been. You know. Really intimate with Niall?"

 

"Well of course. When we had the assignments to get done I had to. Why are you-" suddenly a knowing expression centered his face, "Oh. Louis. That's what you're scared of? Having sex with Harry-"

 

"SHHH!" Louis hissed, "You can't fucking say something like that so casually!"

 

"Yeah I can! We've gone through much worse, Lou. This talk is literally child play." he laughed, "I can't believe how shy you are about this!"

 

"I'm not shy!" Louis shouted, "I-I'm just a bit scared. This- This is different Zayn. Harry's been a Hybrid and always will be and he'd been through more shit than we could relate to. I'm scared that I wouldn't be able to fulfill him you know? Like, if my intimacy with him wouldn't overcome the numerous beatings and rape he'd gone through."

 

Just then Zayn sighed and sat right before Louis, kneeling on the floor to mirror Louis's form, "Look-" He began and placed a hand over Louis's knees, "Niall and I- We watched you two. You guys have been more compatible with each other than any of us. I have never seen so much trust and love in Harry's eyes for someone. I never thought I would actually see that in him at all and Niall was shocked to see how much love he grew for any humans ever since he'd been with you."

 

Louis nodded his head, "I-I guess."

 

"It's not something to guess! It's true! Harry loves you and you love him. You can show him how much you care. Make it special and honestly, Harry would even fall in love with your poorly made toast. Okay? He cares about you so much that- that he would, and nearly did, sacrifice his life for you. Don't be scared, Lou. He loves you. You love him right?"

 

"Zayn-" Louis whispered, "Yeah. Yeah I do. So much I mean, I can't even put it to words."

 

"See? You care about him. Whatever is in your heart and what ever you make-" Zayn smiled and tapped over Louis's skin that hid the layers of his heart, "It's all coming from here and that's what makes it special."

 

"You think?"

 

"Of course. What the hell have I been saying otherwise!?" chuckled Zayn.

 

"I love him so much. I can't tell you how much those green eyes mean to me. The way he grew love for the red jumper I gave him. It- It makes me feel so- so glad that he's in my life-"

 

Suddenly, Louis was cut off as the scent of strawberry soap and arms wrapped around him from behind, lips falling over his cheek, "I'm glad you're in my life, too."

 

Louis couldn't help blush as the warmth of Harry's body pressed up behind his back and held him close all while Zayn sat across and watched with happy eyes. The older boy sighed and his hands came up to slowly pull Harry's hands into his own, his lips peppering kisses over white knuckles. Niall had come up towards Zayn and whispered small murmurs into the boy's ear, making him smirk and nod. Before the other two knew it, Zayn and Niall were leaving.

 

"Well," Zayn sighed, "Looks like Niall and I have some plans with Liam."

 

Both Louis and Harry eyed up towards the other two with red cheeks, each of them recognizing this tactic of 'leaving them alone'.

 

"Yeah, I'll see you later Harry." Niall called out and quickly tugged Zayn by the wrist, urging him to leave already."

 

Within a blink of an eye, Louis and Harry were alone once more to sense each other's presence.

 

-

 

"So." Louis was staring right at Harry within the carpet of their living room floor.

 

It had been exactly 10 minutes since Zayn and Niall had left the pair at an awkward position and Louis had never felt more out of place in his life till now.

 

"Lou." Harry whispered.

 

Louis looked at the clothes the boy had on and it caught him pleasantly surprised to see him wearing one his t-shirts along with his sweatpants. He couldn't help, but gush at how small and adorable the lad looked within his clothing. He looked absolutely stunning, even if it were just a white T and sweatpants.

 

"Yeah?" Fuck. His cheeks were burning by now and this situation wasn't helping at all.

 

"Y-You." Harry's voice was calm, soothing, and soft.

 

He was a tad shy himself and couldn't help, but dart his eyes around Louis rather than at him. He'd never felt such a wave of want and here they were alone and the request he had given to Louis was replaying within his mind.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Lou. I-I want to." was all Harry could muster out and his fingers were formed into fists, "R-Remember what I said at the hospital? I-I want to and I don't want to wait anymore."

 

Louis sighed, "Harry-"

 

"I-Is something holding you back? I mean, I trust you. I promise, you don't- you don't need to be afraid. If you hurt me, not saying that you would, it's okay. I know- I know you don't mean it, like those other guys."

 

"Harry." Louis mumbled, "Come here."

 

He patted the space between his lap and urged Harry to come forth, smiling as the other had obediently followed his order and made his way into Louis's legs. Harry's ears were hidden within his curls as his tail rested behind him as he glanced at Louis, his pretty features that reminded him of autumn leaves that fell outside of his prison window. He was breathing slow and shallow as Louis's hands cupped over his cheeks, pulling him closer and closer. Their lips were only a mere centimeters apart as the skin made slight contact with each other and Harry felt his insides tingling.

 

"I love you." Harry whispered breathlessly over Louis's lips and soon their words were washed away as they kissed.

 

Louis felt sparks fly within his body as Harry slumped over and relaxed, trying to keep up with Louis's soft kissing. Harry's eyebrows were furrowed as his eyes went shut all while his lips worked. He wanted to feel such an intimate pleasure with someone like this for so long, to know that tonight he'd be having sex because he wanted to. He wanted to know what it was like to have someone praising him with beautiful compliments from the heart and not lies made formulated lust.

 

The pair had pulled away and their bright eyes slowly reopened with their breaths shallow and quick, "You sure you're ready?" Louis whispered.

 

Harry had only responded with his hands feeling over Louis's features and cupping those cheeks once more to lay heavy kisses, "Yeah. Louis please."

 

"Come on then."

 

-

 

Louis really needed to stop trying to carry Harry, especially since the lad was much more taller than him. For fuck's sake how could someone be the size of a yeti yet act like a newborn?

 

"A-Almost there-" Louis groaned as he made it towards their bedroom.

 

"Lou, you can put me down." Harry mumbled, he was trying not to laugh as Louis struggled to not get crushed by the taller boy.

 

"No. This is a special night, that means you're getting carried as if we were on a honeymoon."

 

There it was, that word again.

 

Finally, Louis had placed Harry over the bed and watched as those graceful curls made contact with the pillows below. He looked at the Hybrid, how elegant and beautiful his body was in contrast to the white sheets. Louis climbed over and hitched his legs over Harry's body, hovering close and above the Hybrid.

 

Harry was trying not to pant as he felt a buzz of pleasure ring over his spine, he liked how his vicinity had the scent of Louis everywhere. It felt nice, peaceful.

 

"Lou." Harry mumbled as he felt lips pressure over his cheek, slowly trailing to his chin and to his neck.

 

"Yeah, baby?"

 

"Y-You'll make love to me, right?" Harry whispered.

 

"Of course." Louis was already getting to work as his hands ran over the ends of Harry's shirt, slowly hitching it above Harry's waist and pushing it over to expose his healed skin.

 

Harry's fingers were tight over the bed sheets as he slightly squirmed into the mattress, his cheeks were rosy red as he blushed to the feel of lips peppering along his chest and stomach.

 

"Lou." Harry ushered and slightly gasped as those lips were wet, warm, and moving down his body.

 

The midday was beautiful and bright, just like this very moment they were going to share. Harry's been laying there as he released all tension within himself and gave both his body and heart this time to Louis. The older boy was over him, seated by the end of his heels as he removed his own clothing and made sure to toss it to the side and quickly rearrange his hair. Harry's eyes were slightly wide to see how pretty and yet handsome Louis was, taking a glance from his head to shoulders.

 

"You okay?" Louis assured.

 

"Yeah, Lou. I-I want, can you kiss me again?" the young Hybrid requested, sighing in content as soon as Louis's lips met with his.

 

Harry's hands reached over to wrap around Louis's neck, slightly bucking up as he felt the lower half of himself grow for friction. He was ready and he wanted it in the most intimate and emotional way possible. Louis got the message and pulled back to undress Harry and see him more than just a creation of nature, but a young innocent being that changed him. Harry changed Louis and it would be marked over his heart, his soul, and for the rest of his life.

 

Harry had his eyes shut as each article of clothing slipped off his body and watched as they laid sprawled across the floor by Louis's. His cheeks were burning even more to know he was laying over the white bed naked, underneath someone he'd wanted so long.

 

"Lou." He gasped slightly as their chests finally met, bare skin on skin.

 

"You alright, baby?" Louis asked once more, "We can stop-"

 

"No! No," Harry affirmed, "I just never felt something like this before. It's really slow and I- I like it." he whispered.

 

Louis nodded and smiled happily to know something new, that Harry liked it slow. A tactic that Harry never felt after he suffered through the Hybrid's Association. Louis trailed upwards and giggled to hear Harry's small moans as their skin dragged against each other. The older boy left quick and numerous kisses over Harry's face, teasing him about how warm his cheeks were.

 

"I-I'm just. I'm just really happy." Harry explained.

 

They were completely naked, free from society's constraints, and close to each other like never before.

 

"I'm happy." he continued, "To be with you like this. I-I." He squeaked as he felt Louis's cock lay against his, both hard and urging for contact, "I wanted to know what this felt like, the tingle of wanting it and- and not crying about it."

 

Louis's eyes were maybe a bit fuzzy with unreleased tears because Harry's such a soft being, pure and innocent even through that he's been through. It really got to him and his heart. Louis loved Harry so much, so fucking much.

 

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Louis asked, "I promise that'll never change."

 

He pulled away and looked over to the nightstand, grasping the cool bottle into his hands. Louis's fingers popped open the cap and had them fumble over to smear the liquid well. He placed the bottle back down and went back to Harry who had his knees bent and legs open, welcoming him with his command and not a forced lustful situation. It was beautiful.

 

Harry nodded, "I'd die if that happened-"

 

Quickly he was cut off by Louis's clean finger over his lips, "Don't. Never say that, you'll always live alright? No matter what, we're together and we'd fight through it. Just like he we did so far. No matter what." He continued to usher quick and comforting praises as his other hand, smeared with lube, made its way towards Harry's entrance.

 

"Lou!" Harry gasped, his curls tossed back as the tip of Louis's finger entered him, slowly yet at a wonderful pace, stretched Harry open.

 

"It's alright." Louis whispered, "Just let it out okay? Tonight it's about you because you're such a good Hybrid okay? Because I love you."

 

Harry could barely nod his head before another finger entered him and soon he threw his head to the side, facing the bright window. He had his toes curling and legs widening all while he whimpered Louis's name over and over again. The numbers grew and their moans broadened as Louis finished the preparation.

 

"I love you Harry." Louis whispered, his forehead pressed over Harry's and eyes closed shut.

 

"I love you." Harry moaned, his legs tightened over Louis's waist, squeezing and pleading Louis to enter him already.

 

Louis kissed him and let their lips linger for a bit longer as his cock entered into Harry, both sighing and heated up from constant blushing.

 

"Harry." Louis gasped and soon his hips were in motion and working their way in.

 

"Louis." Harry whimpered as the inches increased, "Ah- Lou."

 

"It's okay, I love you. You feel good, baby?" Louis whispered and reached a hand to brush away the sweaty curls matted over Harry's forehead.

 

"Mhm." Harry hummed.

 

They were increasing their pace and soon Harry was begging for Louis to finish him and kiss him, to make him his and recreate the pieces of love that's been taken away from him for so long. Harry's hands were latched on to Louis neck as they made love and fucked within the mattress. The headboard clanked against the wall, bed sheets falling from their skin, and the bed itself creaking in tune with their vocals.

 

In few minutes the two had spilled their contents over each other and Harry was already at the point of crying as his insides tingled from joy, Louis, and pleasure. His panting was high and loud, breaths leaving his lips as a stutter.

 

"Lou." Harry whimpered, "Louis. Thank you. Thank you." he was crying now. God, he can be really weak sometimes. Quickly he hid his teary face behind his own hands as Louis regained himself.

 

"Hey, hey, hey now. What's this?" For a second he was terrified he had hurt the boy, but those words were only a mere thank you and gratitude, "Why are you crying?"

 

His fingers gripped Harry's wrists to pull away hands to see a sweaty, loved out, and teary Harry.

 

"No. I-I." Harry shook his head, trying to bite his lips to stop the upcoming sobs, "I'm sorry. I'm so happy that I- I want to cry. I'm so happy that- that I can cry. I don't like crying, but- but I'm happy and it's all because of y-you. I can cry now because I'm happy. It- it feels so good, Louis."

 

"Oh baby." Louis had his own tears hitting his eyes and quickly he gathered Harry's vulnerable state into his arms. Pressing their bare bodies together, as if they were finally now whole. Nothing in between, not even clothes, "It's alright. Let it out. Okay? You're brave, Harry. You are the most courageous being I have ever met and it's alright. Let it out."

 

Harry sniffled and cried into Louis's shoulder and for once he was crying in someone's arms because he was in love and safe.

 

He was free.

 

-

 

That night would be forever plastered in both minds and sometimes Zayn would occasionally tease the pair by cheering with Niall of how their little cheap plan worked. Louis, though, would playfully get pissed off and slap at Zayn's face.

 

The four were seated outside of their flat and were staring out in the distance, the beautiful white clouds hovering over them all. Harry and Louis were holding onto each other and Niall and Zayn cooed to themselves. (That is until they caught Louis glaring.) Louis had his fingers coming through Harry's curls, which grew quite long and his hand rested over the red jumper on Harry's body. As soon as they had made their settlement and issues dealt with, they got the sweater fixed and Louis had never seen anyone more happy in his life till this Hybrid.

 

There had been one thing on Louis's mind again after they made love, though...

 

_"Lou?" Harry mumbled against Louis's shoulder._

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

_"W-What's a honeymoon?"_

 

_Louis's face went red slightly to hear such a question and soon Harry pulled away to face the lad, "Lou?"_

 

_"Well, it's er... It's when two people that are in love get married and go on a vacation together to celebrate."_

 

_"Oh." Harry nodded, but quipped up another question and his head was tilted slightly as curls fell to the side, "What's married?"_

 

_"We just had sex and here you are asking me child like questions." Louis chuckled, but he answered anyway and held Harry's hands within his , "It's when two people that love each other finally make promises to be with each other forever and make a family together." he shrugged._

 

_Harry's eyes widened in excitement and soon he clapped his hands together, "Would we get married and have a honeymoon!? Please!?"_

 

_Louis's eyes blinked numerously as he looked back at the boy, "Well it's too early for that right now, but-" and soon finished his words with a kiss to Harry's lips, "I can say that maybe into the future."_

 

_Harry smiled and his cheeks were growing red once more, "Okay." he ushered, "I'll wait for you."_

 

_-_

 

They were in love and let's just say that these two were finally free and conjoined. Who knew? That a place meant to bring torture to innocent beings could end up producing a pair of lovers, lovers that are different in many ways.

 

Who knew that people could change so much?

 

Well, Harry and Louis did and that's all that mattered.


End file.
